Corpse Party: Destination
by ShadeWonderfield
Summary: As Seiko and Naomi finally get to reveal their true emotions in this other universe, some misfortune repeats for them... will they escape the inevitable this time around? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**I hope you guy's enjoy this! Instead of focusing only on a tragic tale, I'm made... this! If you're into Seiko and Naomi being together, you'll love it!**

**Disclaimer: Hmm... nothing but the imagination, and words I put together to make this! ;)**

* * *

_(Naomi) "There, there. Good girl, good girl..."_

After a few short moments, Seiko then raised herself from my chest and position her face towards mine. Which... sort of scared me, believing that she really fell asleep.

_(Seiko) "Naomi..."_

She pulls herself up to my left shoulder, and wrapping her right arm around my neck.

_(Naomi) "…?"_

Seiko started to blush, while both of us fixated our eyes into each other.

_(Seiko) "...I don't want to keep this to myself anymore... I need to tell you something..."_

She pushed her body more further into me, while running her left hand over my right cheek. Is this... going to really happen? I wasn't spot-on what she is going to tell me exactly, but I can easily assume what it was. The sweet talking, and these things we did today made it even more clear now. How could I be dense this entire time? This was the night where... something new will change our life's forever. But then again, I wouldn't consider it "new"... let's say, "unveiled".

_(Naomi) "Go ahead, tell me... I want to know..."_

Seiko looking down... she wiggled her lips.

_(Seiko) "Do you promise... you won't laugh...? This is serious..."_

Nodding my head, I gave her a warm smile. Confirming that I won't.

_(Naomi) "...I won't laugh Seiko, I promise..."_

Seiko shifts her eyes at my chest... bringing them back to my face, while her cheeks are exposing more red.

_(Seiko) "Do you... feel it too Naomi...?"_

I squinted my eyes a few times.

_(Naomi) "What do you mean Seiko...?"_

Fluttering my eyes more with a puzzled stare... she squeezes my cheek.

_(Seiko) "…"_

_(Naomi) "…"_

We didn't say anything at this point. On the other note, the atmosphere spiked the feeling of what I thought to be...

_(Seiko) "Naomi..."_

Seiko slides her hand down to my chin, rubbing it slowly back and forth.

(Naomi) "Seiko...?"

She phased her head completely towards mine, pushing her face more closely. At this point, it was too obvious... I now comprehend what she meant about her, "flag" statement awhile ago.

_(Seiko) "Will you be mine... Naomi...?"_

Those words brought chills all over my body. Not that I was disturbed, or frightened by them... It actually made the sensation more greater. This... special sensation arising inside of me.

_(Naomi) "…!"_

Without any hesitation, she moves her face even closer... as well pulling my face into hers with her one hand.

_(Naomi) "..."_

_(Seiko) "..."_

Seiko kept moving more closer, to a point where are lips barely touched. Brushing hers up and down against mine... Seiko closed her eyes, and proceed pushing into my lips even further.

*Smooch*

My heart and soul are set into place, and it felt... unlike anything. The both of our lips were then rubbing up and down softly... puckering out and getting ready for more. I couldn't believe this moment was happening.

*Smooch*

Suddenly I closed my eyes too, and we kept going at it. Building the friction between our lips, smooching. This is wrong, isn't it? We are friends... and we shouldn't be doing this... the thought of losing her came to my mind in such a staggering matter. Surely enough, after we finished kissing...

_(Naomi) "Seiko..."_

My face had an expression of how bewildered I am... the kind of face I don't make a lot. My eyes were very widen... and my jaw was hanging.

_(Seiko) "I love you Naomi... I've been wanting this for a long time. Every day of every second... you are always on my mind."_

Reaching in for another kiss, Seiko pushed her lips and brushed them more onto mine. Forming a few extra smooches.

_*Smooch*_

_*Smooch*_

_*Smooch*_

Her pulling away, my eyes went glassy over the feeling. It was too powerful.

_(Seiko) "Whenever we are together, you make me... happy, and I've been dying all this time to make this happen."_

The breathing became slow for me, and my heart started to beat very rapidly.

_(Naomi) "…!"_

Her eyes pierced further into mine... running her left hand again on my chin.

_(Seiko) "...I want us to be more than just friends..."_

Seiko runs her left hand down to grab my right hand, pulling it over my chest and gripping it tightly.

_(Naomi) "…!"_

_Oh... this is so overwhelming me!_

_(Seiko) "…"_

Seiko started to show a frown, and looked down... in this moment, I can see she thinks I'm rejecting it.

_(Seiko) "I'm sorry..."_

She then pulled herself away from me, and positions her body to the left side.

_(Seiko) "Just... forget about it. I'm being silly."_

How can I forget about that? We kissed, and she admitted her love for me. I felt it... I felt everything!

_(Naomi) "No...!"_

I quickly pulled Seiko back to the exact position before, and instead of her elevating herself over to my height... I leaned in for a slow kiss to her lips. Bombarding her entrance without any pausing.

*smooch*

Pulling away, her eyes squinted and she gave off a wicked smile... never thought I was going to do that.

_(Naomi) "My reaction... didn't look great, huh...?"_

She launched herself up to my chin and kissed it, putting herself back down to my left shoulder.

_(Seiko) "Heheh... I got kissed by Naomi...!"_

I blushed brightly, and stared into her eyes again. This was too much for me to handle, but... it drives me for wanting more.

_(Naomi) "I feel it too... I-I..."_

Seiko then puts her index over my lips, smiling widely at me.

_(Seiko) "You don't have to say it because I said it... I understand..."_

Removing her index away, I reached in for another kiss.

*Smooch*

Slowly pushing into her lips, she grab a hold of my right hand again with her left... squeezing and massaging it.

*Smooch*

Departing our lips, the heat on my face developed even more...

_(Naomi) "No... at first I was confused. I never understood how I really felt about you... and I always thought we were only friends... you know...? I-I'm... just afraid I'll lose you too..."_

The memories of my past came to me, remembering the lonesome I went through when Seiko wasn't around.

_(Seiko) "Too...?"_

She loosens my right hand, and puts her left on my chin... lifting my head to her angle.

_(Seiko) "Tell me Naomi, what do you mean by that?"_

Sighing and squinting my own eyes, Seiko gave a small kiss on my left cheek. Assuring and reminding she's here for me.

_(Naomi) "I had a very lovely kitten when I was younger... she used to be... the only friend I had whenever my parents weren't around..."_

Shrugging my shoulders, Seiko climbs over my body while the covers are still intact on us. Her legs were on mine, while our chest touched...

_(Seiko) "Naomi..."_

She then lifted herself higher by putting her hands over my shoulders for support, looking down into my eyes.

_(Naomi) "One day my kitten ran away... and after that, I became so lonely... so very lonely..."_

Our eyes were equally glassy now.

_(Naomi) "Going to school wasn't easy, or being at home by myself everyday..."_

After that sentence, I began to blush uncontrollably from this position we are in. I phased my face to the left, hiding my blush.

_(Seiko) "Naomi..."_

Seiko put more pressure on my shoulders, while I absentmindedly ran my hands around her back.

(Naomi) "Me though... I don't have any real problems like other people, but you know...?"

She loosens up more, but pressed her thighs further into mine.

_(Seiko) "Naomi.."_

Breathing slowly, I rotated my head more upwards to the ceiling.

_(Naomi) "...It hurts... when I can't talk to anyone, or do other things like other people could. I couldn't open up before..."_

Tears were making their way slowly out of me... but I retain them by blinking a few times.

_(Seiko) "Naomi.."_

She then puts herself down, making her hands run down to my waist and further beneath to the sides of my legs.

_(Naomi) "I know... it's dumb..."_

_My hands circulated around her back, and folded into her._

_(Seiko) "No... It's not dumb. Naomi, Look at me."_

I couldn't believe I'm behaving like this... Seiko lowers herself, with her arms down onto the bed.

_(Seiko) "Naomi... look at me."_

Her words were making me breath heavily, relinquishing all the thoughts I was having.

_(Naomi) "…!"_

Moving my face directly to Seiko's concerned expression, she leans down completely for another kiss. Pressing her soft lips and producing a big smooch.

*Smooch*

Pulling away, we both stared at each other more deeply. While she made her hands extend up to my waist, while mine were running around her arms.

_(Seiko) "You aren't alone... since you have me, you won't ever be Naomi..."_

She kisses me more, but slowly... while grinding herself further into my body.

*Smooch*

Parting away our lips, we even Stared into each other. Seiko grins, while I left my mouth open in the feelings.

_(Seiko) "I never want to lose you Naomi... like I said before, I want us to be together forever..."_

The tension was extreme... I was filled with excitement and happiness.

_(Naomi) "Seiko..."_

Seiko lies her forehead onto mine, while her feelings emitted the same.

_(Seiko) "You don't have to ever be alone again... don't you see how everyday I keep company for my babe...? I'm always on dat ass every second...!"_

She giggles with her eyes shut, while I blushed even more. She's now back in her usual playful mood.

_(Seiko) "…Naomi."_

She pushes her nose to touch mine, with a half-smile on her face.

_(Seiko) " Are you comfortable with this...?"_

Folding my hands deeper into her back, I smiled widely.

_(Naomi) "...Yeah, why wouldn't I be? We've done so much before."_

Looking down at us, and back to her view... I giggled.

_(Naomi) Well, not into this degree..."_

_She giggled too, and kissed my nose._

_(Seiko) "Hehe..."_

Seiko suddenly changed expressions of a pout, and having her lids halfway over her eyes. Why?

_(Seiko) "I asked... because... of Mochida."_

Seiko... being caring and sweet once more.

_(Naomi) "Oh…"_

Taking her heavy breath, Seiko looks directly into my eyes with a frown.

_(Seiko) "Are yo-"_

Surprising her, I pulled her down for another kiss.

*Smooch*

Letting our lips separate, Seiko raises herself up again.

_(Naomi) "-No. There was that specific time I said he looked cute... and made some remarks of me being jealous of certain things... but he isn't dear to me. It was... a stupid crush I had on him..."_

Reverting her smile, Seiko pulled herself up and places her right hand on back side of her head.

(Naomi) "I only played along... because I didn't want to disappoint you Seiko."

Seiko gasped... and gripped my waist. While my hands were rubbing around her shoulder blades.

(Seiko) "I just wanted you to be happy... I wanted you to have the best Naomi... and I thought, you really want him."

Seiko blushed brightly, running her right hand up to the backside of her head.

(Naomi) "Seiko..."

My heart was being too hard... with this being very romantic.

_(Seiko) "heheh... I'm so glad to hea-."_

Without letting her finish the sentence, I tugged her down with my arms around her. Seiko placed her other hand back down onto my waist.

_(Naomi) "All that motivation...? All those times you pushed me to be with him...?"_

Clenching her tightly, we both evenly breathed deep.

_(Naomi) "You're brilliant Seiko... You're everything...!"_

Seiko pushed her chest further into mine, and gripping more onto my waist.

_(Seiko) "Oh Naomi... I'd do anything to make you happy... anything..."_

Slowly squeezing herself more into me, Seiko kisses my right cheek.

_(Naomi) "S-Seiko!"_

She raises her head up, with a jovial expression.

_(Seiko) "Yes Naomi?"_

I need to say it...

_(Naomi) "I love you too...!"_

Seiko's mouth opened wide, and she flutter her eyes many times.

_(Seiko) "…!"_

Seiko's expression beamed full of happiness across her entire face, including her eyes began to get very glassy. The red on her own cheeks was being display quite heavily.

_(Seiko) "N-Naomi...!"_

Oh... she was happy. Seiko took her hands off of my waist, pried my arms and grabbed them.

_(Naomi) "S-Seiko...?"_

While Seiko's dragging my arms up near the bed frame, she locks our hands together... adding a very tight grip. With hers over mine, and mine underneath. She also pushed extra strength into my chest with hers, which made me felt very constricted... yet elated.

_(Seiko) "Those three words! Four?! Three?! Whatever! I always wanted to hear them... ALWAYS!_

Kissing me wildly without the smooching, I giggled over her cute reaction.

_(Naomi) "Hmhm, oh Seiko... you're being so cute. Like you always do."_

What...

_(Seiko) "…!"_

How did I say that without stuttering? How did I calmly say it without any worries? This is a lot for me... moving our ranks up to something "more". Seiko was blushing to point where she looked like a beet, and practically had her eyes were filled with water.

_(Seiko) "Mmmmmm...!"_

Seiko shakes our hands, and puts them into rest.

_(Naomi) "What, was it too much...?"_

Smirking, enjoying both the physical and emotional condition she's bringing out; Seiko then tighten our hands more, with a slow and deep kiss.

*Smooching*

Departing again, she moves her body up and down against mine.

_(Seiko) "No... it's PERFECT!"_

Whoa... she's being loud. I loosened my right hand from her left, and raise over my lips. Pulling out the index while the other digits are close.

_(Naomi) "Shhhh!"_

I looked at the door, then back to Seiko.

_(Naomi) "Heh, you're being tooooo loud... You might wake up my mom."_

I put my right hand back into Seiko's left. Smiling really heavily, and blushing extremely.

_(Seiko) "Oh yeah... I apologize... I just can't control myself when I"m around you...!"_

That pumped my heart more!

_(Naomi) "Heh, It's okay..."_

I looked towards her with a discontent face, which made her worried.

_(Seiko) "I'm sorry Naomi..."_

It's not her, but it was something. Something about school, on how we approach us being together now.

_(Naomi) "No... it's something else."_

Seiko then puckers her lips, and gives me another kiss.

*Smooch*

Separating, she loosens and tightens our hands.

_(Seiko) "Tell me Naomi... I'm here for anything..."_

Thinking about it, I tried to force myself towards her... yet my self-conscious didn't allow me.

_(Naomi) "…"_

_What is wrong with me? I can tell her..._

_(Seiko) "Naomi...?"_

I looked down, and mumbled out my answer.

(Naomi) "Iss slly..."

Seiko gave a baffled expression... trying to comprehend what I said.

_(Seiko) "Naomi...? Repeat that again...?"_

Clearing my response this time, I made full eye contact with her.

_(Naomi) "It's silly..."_

She pushed her chest into me more, while her hands made their way down to my waist.

_(Seiko) "Tell me... nothing's silly."_

Taking a deep breath, I gave her the answer.

_(Naomi) "It's about at school... how are we going to approach this with everyone else...?"_

Seiko smiled widely, and gave a kiss to my nose.

_(Seiko) "Well... we don't have to say anything...!"_

Grinding her body slowly to mine, she winks with her right eye at me.

(Seiko) "Don't worry about it Naomi... and don't be embarrassed or afraid about it either. Even if we're girls... this is our choice. No one is in control of our life's, only us... we shouldn't hide this from anyone."

Leaning down, she gives me an even deeper and passionate kiss. But this one... was long.

*Smooching*

The way our lips were moving was tremendous... the touch... it's just out of this world. All this At a certain point... she pushed her tongue into my mouth!

_(Naomi) "Mmm?!"_

Her tongue was wiggling inside my mouth, eventually massaging over my tongue! This was really making me... tingly!

_(Seiko) "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"_

The saliva from her mouths was making it's way into mine... and she kept pushing her face! She grabbed a hold of my hands again, putting up and tighten them together!

(_Naomi) "Mmmmm!"_

Her tongue wiggled in the interior of my cheeks, bouncing back and forth! For sometime, all that saliva she produced was swallowed into my system.

_(Seiko) "Mmmmmmmmm!"_

Seiko P\prying herself away from my mouth, I tried to maintain my breathing...

(Naomi) "Seiko...!"

My body felt as if I was melting into paradise...

(Seiko) "Oh you love that... don't you!"

Nodding my head of bewilderment... I giggled, while she kissed my nose softly.

_(Naomi) "You're right though Seiko..."_

She releases my hands, and puts them again onto my waist. While I ran mine again one her back once more.

_(Seiko) "We are going through it together... remember that...!"_

Oh, I will!

_(Naomi) "Heh, I will..."_

Looking down and back up to Seiko, her face changed to something... so adorable!

_(Seiko) "Anything else on your mind Naomi..?"_

Seiko then tighten my hands more, giving me puppy eyes and a few flutters.

_(Naomi) "This... us... it feels so perfect. I can't believe it's happening... and I love it entirely..."_

She pushed her chest further into me... where I could feel her package lie onto mine.

_(Seiko) "I love it too Naomi!"_

Gripping into her pajamas, she then lower herself down more.

_(Naomi) "Aww... Seiko!"_

I'm happy me and Seiko did this... where we finally emerge to be together... confess our feelings and strive for a future.

_(Naomi) "Is there... anything on your mind Seiko...?"_

Seiko raised a puzzled expression, rubbing my waist lightly up and down.

_(Seiko) "Hmm...?"_

She then lowers herself to kiss my chin to my lips, and to my nose. Giving us more space between our faces again.

_(Seiko) "Only you are on my mind Naomi..."_

Oh!

_(Naomi) "Oh, SEIKO!"_

I wanted scream in joy!

_(Seiko) "Naomi, hush...!"_

Seiko looks at the door, and back to me.

_(Seiko) "We don't want to you wake your mother now...? Do we...?"_

Both of us giggled, and kissed more.

(Naomi) "Oh you...!"

Seiko grinded my body, moving consistently up and down. There was a point where... it tickled my womanhood.

_(Seiko) "You're so hard to resist... so hard...!_

Laughing nervously, I opened my legs a bit wide. Digging my hands into her back, while she secured my waist. The way she has me there though... it's all obvious that she wants to be dominant over me.

_(Naomi) "Is that so...?"_

Blushing, and smiling widely with my eyes shut. Seiko continued grinding on me to a point where... she noticed I felt the sensation.

_(Seiko) "Oh... do you feel that, huh...?"_

Seiko gave me a wink with her right eye, here... it escalated into something else.

_(Naomi) "…Uh...! Seiko...!"_

Loosening and gripping more onto my waist, she slowly bounced back and forth and kissed me slowly.

*Smooch*

Departing our lips, Seiko nibbles my lower lip lightly.

_(Seiko) "Hmm... You love that, don't you...?"_

Breathing more heavily, Seiko continued pushing and pulling.

_(Naomi) "Oh, Seiko...!"_

This is... so romantic!

_(Seiko) "There, there... good girl, good girl..."_

* * *

**Please review! I want to know my reader's opinions! I will continue making more chapters (sorry for teasing you guys!), but now I have to deal with two stories! I hope you guy's really enjoyed this, I did for myself going along with this.**

** :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Paths, One Line

**Sorry for the long wait guys, a lot has happened in a few days! Anyways... I hope you guys enjoy this LONG chapter! Originally it was going to be broken into two, but you readers deserve it! :)**

**Disclaimer: They need to stop showing up here... I own this Fan-Fiction!**

* * *

With those words being said, a chill went down on my lower spine.

_(Naomi) "S-Seiko...!"_

Every second that went by was too hard to process... this was her on me, literally having our womanhood's in contact! Not that I was going against it, but she had a good way to keep me down! In this little predicament, SHE'S in control! Breathing very heavily, we both let go of each other's grip. Putting my arms around her back, while her hands made their way onto my waist...

_(Seiko) "Hmm...?"_

Seiko started to wiggle her hips left and right, without showing any shyness to it. She wasn't afraid of doing what she wanted to do, but for me... man! All I can see is her with a devilish smile displayed upon her face, while she raised her left eyebrow to indicate more of how she's into it.

_(Seiko) "...Oh Naomi! You're so naughty...!"_

Blushing uncontrollably, and having my eyes shut... I tried to maintain the moans I wanted to cast.

_(Naomi) "Naughty...?! Look what you're doing...!"_

Was this really happening? Are we going to DO this?

_(Seiko) "Heheh... but you aren't rejecting it?_ _Huh_ _now...?"_

Absentmindedly opening my legs wide, Seiko kept on pushing inwards and outwards repeatedly.

(Seiko) "See...?"

Seiko wasn't wrong, I was letting this happen. again... not that it felt uncomfortable, but I'm worried I'll moan too loud where I'll wake up my own mother. Then how are things going to be?! Folding my hands into her back, I let out a few light ones to enlighten myself.

_(Naomi) "Oooooh... aaauuuugh... oooooooh...!"_

(Seiko) "Shhh... do you want your mother to catch us in the act Naomi...? "

If my mother did caught us doing this... I wouldn't know what to do, or how she would react. Thinking about it gave me the scariest ideas! Running my hands back and forth on her back, she suddenly started to blow on the right side of my neck for a few seconds.

_(Naomi) "Dam it...! Seiko...! Stop it...!"_

This was the moment I knew I couldn't handle it... the ongoing of Seiko's seduction made me want to scream out in pleasure. We weren't even naked, yet it was still too powerful! Seiko stopped and only stared deeply into my eyes. With more grip onto my waist, and a proud smile on her face.

_(Seiko) "So cute... and irresistible!"_

She kisses both of my cheeks softly, and let out a delightful sigh.

_(Seiko) "I love you Naomi..."_

Those four words made my insides melt, to the point where my face might of looked like a radiant tomato. Probably at it's length... it became literally the color red! it was burning as if I were outside under the hot Sun, hanging over me. Seiko pushed her face down to kiss me, Closing both of our eyes and making our lips touch each other.

*Smooch*

Departing away, Seiko pushes her own chest more into mine... rubbing her hands up to my sides and back down to my waist, gripping them again. The feelings were very massive!

_(Naomi) "Heh, I love you too Seiko..."_

Seiko's eyes grew widely, and raised her mouth completely open. Captivating this was... I felt fortunate to see it happen right before my own eyes.

_(Seiko) "Oh... Naaaoomi...!"_

Seiko brushed my left cheek with her right, and made a small kiss on my nose.

_(Seiko) "I'm so happy that you feel the same...!"_

Now I wasn't the only one having a bright glow! It seemed accustomed to our faces to be purely red through this scene, especially a night we are both undergoing together.

_(Naomi) "Same here, I can't even control it..."_

My legs started to shake slightly, having my head phasing to the left.

_(Seiko) "...Hey."_

She kisses my right cheek, pushing her body more into me.

_(Seiko) "Look at me_ _darling..."_

"Darling"? Now she's giving me more names? I'll admit, I loved hearing it. The other names she would use normally were, "dear", "babe", "girlfriend". But... "darling"? That was definitely different! Turning my face to hers, Seiko has a concerned expression over hers. Which changed the atmosphere... again.

(Naomi) "Seiko...? What is it...?"

_(Seiko) "Are you sure you are comfortable with_ _this...?"_

Seiko looks at me with a pout, and a cold glare.

_(Naomi) "I never done this... I'm_ _just shy."_

I never been this physically close to anyone, and I didn't expect this to fall with Seiko either. Scanning her overall expression, I can easily assume that her answer would be similar to mine. She never mentioned about another person before us, and when I asked if she ever had a "crush"… she would respond, "Oh, it doesn't matter..." or give me some sort of an excuse to swindle herself away of the question. Clearly, It seemed I was the only "crush". Although, it wasn't something simple as of, "liking"...

_(Seiko) "Me too..."_

Both of us looking down and back to each other's eyes, the redness on our faces began to even shine more.

_(Seiko) "I... can just keep grinding on you... we don't have to be naked yet. Even though I wouldn't mind at all... mm!"_

Seiko pulling the bed covers off of us, she then continued to move back and forth on me slowly. This time with our arms out, and our hands intertwined again. Hearing her say that turned me on, and made me fell into awe. The thoughts were racing now... but the other side of me spilled out something different.

_(Naomi) "I never thought it would come to this..."_

Seiko staring at me sharply, then kisses my lips.

*Smooch*

After separating our lips, she tightens our hands.

_(Seiko) 'Me either..."_

An important question popped into my mind, and I had to ask...

_(Naomi) "How long have you... wanted this...?"_

Giving her a puzzled expression, we both rubbed our noses at each other.

_(Seiko) "Oh... um..."_

Seiko directs her eyes down, with a light sigh. There it was, the big old hint. The answer that was about to be unveiled, making everything much more clearer than before.

(Naomi) "Don't be embarrassed... I'd love to hear it..."

Gripping our hands more tighter, Seiko raised her eyes to my level. Giving me a smooth glare, and a delightful smirk.

_(Seiko) "Since... I first lay eyes on you._ _Exactly like_ _this..."_

There it was, the feeling of my heart bouncing up and down... it really worked.

_(Naomi) "...Oh."_

Feeling dumbfounded, I never realized in those times of how close we are since me and Seiko met. All those days that we were together making memories... and here it is. The full story minimized to a few sentences.

_(Naomi) "...entirely when we were friends...?_ _When we were little kids...?"_

She nodded, while pushing herself towards my body more. I don't know why I even asked that question, but I guess my inner conscious wanted to reassure it.

_(Seiko) "..Uh huh..."_

Absentmindedly running my hands around her back, we both gave each other more slow kisses.

(Seiko) "I always thought about this... wanting to be more than just friends... when I first saw you with your frown... I had to change it. I had to make you smile..."

(Naomi) "…!"

Gasping in wonderment, she looks at me with uneasiness over her face.

(Seiko) "I'm sorry if that's weird... it's a little too much I guess, and all the other stuff..."

Comforting her, I gave her a kiss and a wide smile.

_(Naomi) "It's not weird... I'm sorry if my reaction didn't look quite great... again. I'm only_ _amazed that it was your intention the entire time... I feel dumb for not noticing it_ _before._ _I_ _only_ _assumed you were a_ _friend_ _to me..."_

Seiko pecked my lips twice, and run her hands up and down my waist. About to give me a refreshing reply.

_(Seiko) "Heheh... yeah. But you aren't dumb_ _Naomi... stop saying things like that!_ _You were only_ _afraid of losing me... the same_ _way I felt when_ _opening up to you babe..."_

Seiko moving her body to my left side, she rests her head over my left shoulder. Kissing my neck softly, placing her right arm around it and applying her right leg over my left leg.

_(Seiko) "You always felt it_ _too_ _Naomi...?"_

Seiko looked up to me, with a curious and clean smirk. To make it more cuter, she also winks with her right eye. Here It was my turn to establish the truth, telling her all my feelings before this night happened.

_(Naomi) "Since we first met, I've always_ _felt_ _something inside me..._ _it would_ _gnaw_ _on_ _me_ _time-to-time._ _I couldn't_ _understand what it was... or get the idea what was wrong with me._ _Every time when are... together, I'd get_ _those kind of 'thoughts'..."_

Both of us moved our faces to the direction of the room's window, and stared into the gleaming night sky. Her left hand traveled around my chin and to my cheeks, while giving me another kiss on the left side of my neck.

_(Seiko) "Never wrong..._ _nothing's wrong with you my dear!_ _You were_ _afraid_ _of ruining what we already had, that's all..._ _I did too... but I kept pushing it, hoping you felt it too..."_

Seiko's hand then stayed in position with rubbing back and forth on my chin, giving another kiss on my left cheek.

_(Seiko) "Your_ _happiness is my happiness..."_

Looking at her neck again, I still had concerned over her bruised marking. Oddly enough, it was now bolded more... I had to ask again.

_(Naomi) "...And yours happiness is my happiness too._ _Seiko... I want to ask you again, are you sure nothing bad happened to you...? Around your neck, the_ _bruise is_ _now standing out more. And it keeps_ _bothering me... thinking something happened. Not that you would lie or anything... but I'm just really concerned."_

Seiko ran her hand down to the right side of my neck, massaging it once more.

_(Seiko) "I don't remember hurting myself... maybe the Kimino Cord I worn today for practice of the festival...?"_

_(Naomi) "Yeah... I asked myself the same thing, but for some reason... it feels like there's something more to it... I dunno."_

Seiko then placed her lips forward to meet mine.

*Smooch*

Pulling away, we stared into each other more deeply. She smiled widely.

_(Seiko) "Well don't worry about it, it had to be that... If something really happened, I'd tell you_ _babe...! No secrets!"_

_(Naomi) "Heh, no secrets..."_

Everything then went into silence, both of us left to our own thoughts. Still it bothered me, and it felt as if I've seen that mark somewhere before. Not on anyone else we both know, but on Seiko's neck. The sleepover was our first too, yet... maybe I'm only overthinking of it. Logically it made sense to be the cord that caused the bruising, and nothing else. Letting my thoughts slip, I tried to regain my thoughts of how great this was. How both of us are happy, and united together... as a sweet and loving couple.

_(Naomi) "Heh... yeah..."_

Making myself sound dim, I started to... tear up.

_(Seiko) "...Naomi?"_

She runs her hand again around my chin, and adjusted my head to hers. A change of bother on her tone. Why was I crying all of a sudden? Is it because... of being too happy?

_(Seiko) " Are you okay...? Naomi, What's wrong...?"_

Nothing was wrong honestly, the tears I produced were only from the joy I'm experiencing of what happened here tonight. Comforting her, I pushed my face towards hers for another kiss.

_*Smooch*_

Pulling away, her hand slowly made it's own way around my eyes. Removing the rest of my left over tears.

_(Naomi) "I'm_ _too_ _happy..._ _very happy this happened... I want us to stay together forever Seiko..!"_

More melodramatic scenes played... and the answer made was very cliché, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. Perhaps, it was right? All I saw in Seiko's face gave off another bewildered expression, a heavy weight of joy plowing right out of her soul. Which... definitely was perfect.

_(Seiko) "Aww... Naomi!"_

Every word I said has been true. Never have I had this kind of emotion built up for anyone else, no one else before Seiko. Not only she was my best friend... she's also now my first lover.

_(Seiko) "Y-You make me so happy too Naomi...! I've been waiting for_ _this..._ _Us._ _Together._ _Forever!"_

It felt like a dream, yet it wasn't. It was all reality, and a future that's compromised of us growing together till' the end. Seiko started to make puppy eyes, where they as well became very glassy. She Kissed me repeatedly, and blushed quite a lot.

_(Naomi) "Seiko...?"_

Running my right hand around Seiko's face, I wiped off the tears and given her a little kiss on the nose.

_(Seiko) "I want to_ _praise your mother for bringing you_ _out!_ _Wo-"_

Quickly I placed my right hand over her mouth, to maintain her my face was getting to her level, which felt like I was going to pop.

_(Naomi) "Seiko...!_ _Shhhhh!_ _She might even hear you,_ _you're being too loud...!"_

Pulling my hand away, I hid my face away from her by folding the right side of my pillow towards me. She tugs it away, and pulled my face to her view... giving me a slow, yet another passionate kiss

*Smooch*

Pulling away, we both gave each other a stare. To a point, Seiko change her expression to... a gloomy one.

(Naomi) "Seiko... what's wrong...?"

She was looking down, and back to my eyes with a frown.

_(Seiko) "Maybe we... should of waited..."_

_(Naomi) "what_…_?"_

Looking at Seiko with a puzzled face, I kissed her nose and pulled her more.

_(Naomi) "What are you talking about Seiko...?_ _It's great...!"_

_(Seiko) "People at school_ _Naomi... I don't want them to do stupid things to you..."_

Her right cheek shoving into my neck, she ran her left hand down to the right side of my neck.

(Seiko) "People can be cruel... with us being different... maybe I should of opened up about this after graduation..."

_(Naomi) "...No. It's fine... I rather have you open up now then later._ _Like you said before, no one takes charge of us..._ _WE control our life's... together."_

Giving her a light kiss, while running my right hand up to massage her left cheek.

*Smooch*

Parting away our lips, Seiko pushes her body more into me.

_(Seiko) "But If anyone hurts you_ _Naomi... I'll make them suffer. You're mine Nakishima, my everything...!_ _Whoever tampers with it, will get it... I promise you!"_

_(Naomi) "Oh Seiko...!"_

We kissed more, and Seiko pulled up the covers again. Snuggling into each other's arms, we rubbed our noses together.

_(Naomi) "It's really late, we need to sleep... or we won't have enough energy for tomorrows Cul-"_

_(Seiko) "-Today you mean?"_

Looking at the alarm clock top of my desk, it was pass three in the morning...

_(Naomi) "Oh my god...! We need to get some_ _sleep!"_

_(Seiko) "Hmm? Oh yeah...!"_

We both kissed slowly, putting ourselves down completely flat. Seiko went more closer to me... having her right hand grip onto my left hand.

_(Seiko) "I love you Naomi..."_

_(Naomi) "I love you too Seiko..."_

_(Seiko) "Goodnight my moonlight...!"_

_(Naomi) "Goodnight my... err,_ _twilight...!"_

What the hell? "Twilight"? I mean... she's giggling, and I'm giggling... so the nickname I given wasn't that bad? We then snuggle up to each other again, and try falling asleep with ease. Purely free and unlocked of our long-term mystery. Loving each other? Being more than friends? I was comfortable with all of the terms... no reason to object from any of them. While having my eyes clos-

*Passes out*

_(Seiko) "You're even cute when you fall asleep...!"_

* * *

Suddenly, an array of white lights were wrapping around my eyes. As if I was getting transported somewhere else... somewhere far out from wherever I was. I couldn't feel my body, or understand what was exactly going on... but I wasn't too panicked though. Everything then went black... which became sensible, the producing of the darkness were caused by my eye lids. Opening them... I can see clearly again.

The setting I was in had to be an abandoned building. A... school it seems? Seiko wasn't around with me, and the atmosphere around had an eerie feel. The feelings of tragedy were also present, as if this was meant to end horribly. In front of me there was a lavatory for girls, and a residue of unknown liquid below my feet... I didn't know what it was exactly, none of this seem to lead any good.

_(Naomi) "Seiko!"_

Calling out for Seiko, there was no answer. Forgetting the uncanny matter, I stepped forward to the restroom. Passing through the entranceway, I taken the time to analyze the room. Everything surrounding it came to be old, broken, rough... and played out to be silence. Maybe the only thing that kept the area with sound was creaking of the ceiling pipes. Still, it didn't feel like anyone's in here.

_(Naomi) "…[Have I been here before?]_

Being within these walls, there was something off about all this. Not only this entire building seems to be abandoned, out of shape... but something more wasn't expressed to me. I felt it, yet I couldn't figure it out. Why was I here? Why am I familiar with it? But stepping forward...

*Bang*

*Thud*

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Thud*

Noises were then emitting from the third stall in the back... I quickly rushed to the front door.

_(Naomi) "Hey?!"_

Pulling the little door handle, it wasn't budging. It was certain someone was behind it, as if they were in some kind of trouble. I know I shouldn't be interfering... but this really sounded bad. The banging and thudding kept on going, and the door simply wouldn't open.

_(Naomi) "Are you okay?! Whose behind there? Do you need any help?"_

*Bang*

*Thud*

*Bang*

Suddenly, the door unlocked by itself and... opening it... a horrific scene was playing right before my eyes. A reality I wasn't expecting...

_(Seiko) "Urgh... Nrgg... N...ao..."_

_(Naomi) "…! S-SEIKO!? SEIKO!"_

In front of me, Seiko had a noose around her neck... with nothing for her to stand on. Instinctively, I proceeded forward with haste. Went behind her and tried to hoister her onto my shoulders... I wasn't in control at this point... it seemed my body was doing everything on it's own. Doing what I wanted... yet without my authorization. But I didn't care... it was helping Seiko out of this crisis of life and death... Oddly though, this all felt too familiar. It felt as if I've been in this conflict before more than once.

_(Naomi) "Stay with me Seiko! I'm getting you out of this! Please don't let go, I'm saving you!"_

Again... everything was being done for me. My hands went up to loosen the knot over the rope, and then on the bindings of her wrists. Was this a dream? Was this really happening? I couldn't believe if this was real... and it was killing me knowing Seiko was struggling. I needed to save her... Setting her free, and away from the dreadful stall... I lied her down across the lavatory with her over my thighs, while I was sitting myself down correctly in crisscross position. I was really relieved to get her off of it, but very concerned what the hell just happened... Seiko was wheezing, and taking huge breathes.

_(Naomi) "Seiko... breathe in and out slowly..." _

Giving her time to relax and recover, it was clear she'll be fine.

_(Naomi) "Seiko... what happened?!_ _Did you do that to yourself?!"_

What happened? What was going on here? Why was she hanging herself? Did someone do that to her? How do I remember this? So many questions were overwhelming my mind's space... Inside, it felt so atrocious. Witnessing what appeared a few seconds ago really put me into shock... I almost lost everything! I know Seiko wouldn't just "give up", or try to kill herself if I was around. We both loved each other... we just opened up about everything... what was this?

_(Naomi) "Seiko...? Why... what happe-"_

All of a sudden... my entire vision transition again. But instead, everything first darkened and the array of lights appeared afterwards... with my body being immovable again...

* * *

Waking up... I noticed Seiko had our clothes over the bed. With the covers withdrawn to my side, and the window emitting the sun's brightness... here I was relieved of the nightmare I just had.

_(Seiko) "Naomi, you are awake!"_

_(Naomi) "S-Seiko!"_

Immediately pulling myself out of the bed and pushing the rest of the blanket off, I tried to run up to her for a tight hug. But instead... she jumped on me. Which put us back onto the bed...

_(Naomi) "Whoa! Seiko?"_

Running my hands around her back, she then runs her hands onto my waist.

_(Seiko) "Sorry sunshine, guess what today is?"_

Kissing me slowly, we both raise ourselves up from the bed and hugged each other tightly. With our arms around one another...

_(Naomi) "Seiko... are you okay?"_

_(Seiko) "When I'm with my babe, yeah...! Is something the matter?"_

_(Naomi) "No... I had_ _an_ _awful nightmare. That's all..."_

_(Seiko) "You want to talk about it? Your mother is cooking up some breakfast right now, and we have around twenty minutes left to get ready."_

Still with our arms around each other, I pull away to make eye contact.

_(Naomi) "Umm... we should talk about it when we are walking to school... but I'm so relieved_ _to see you!"_

_(Seiko) "Aww... Naomi!"_

After our conversation, we both made sure we were ready. First I made my business in the bathroom alone, while Seiko agreed to put away the futon and making the bed. Then both of us put on our clothes on, going again back to the bathroom again; brushing our teeth, fixing up ourselves with our hair and faces... and anything that wasn't appropriate. The entire time being in there, she would be groping my butt cheeks whenever I'm not aware!

We then went downstairs after we finished, eat breakfast with my mother. Ate up, said our goodbyes to her and walked out to school. Seiko mostly walked at my left side whenever we meet up on a certain intersection, while I walked on her right.

_(Seiko) "I love you Naomi."_

Seiko then grabbed my left hand with her right, tightening them together as we continued to walk on. She usually would latched herself onto one of my arms, and have her head over on one of my shoulders.

_(Naomi) "I love you too Seiko."_

_(Seiko) "Oh... Naomi!"_

Burying her face into mine, she places her arms around me now. Almost losing balance, we kept it together

_(Naomi) "Be careful! We almost fell... AGAIN!"_

_(Seiko) "Still! You would of loved it anyways!"_

Sticking her tongue out to show her playful mood, Seiko then tightens me more closer to her.

_(Seiko) "Hey... you want to talk about it?"_

_(Naomi) "Hmm...?"_

_(Seiko) "That nightmare of yours...?"_

We were halfway to Kisaragi Academy, but stopped against a wall near the park. Leaning against it, Seiko pulls up to me with her eyes glistering. Gripping onto my hands and giving me a peck to the lips.

_(Naomi) "Eh... it's nothing"_

_(Seiko) "Hey!"_

She tightens my hands, pecks me again with a pout.

_(Seiko) "No secrets! Admit it to_ _me!"_

Sighing, and feeling contemplated. It didn't seem appropriate to bring it up now... I couldn't tell her exactly what happened.

_(Naomi) "I had a nightmare of... being in this abandoned building... and well, umm..."_

I tried to figure out exactly how to fulfill her curiosity, without giving the full details.

_(Seiko) "Umm...?"_

Sticking out her tongue again, she winks at me with her left eye.

_(Naomi) "Shush!"_

Giving her a hard squeeze on the hands, we both continued walking forward to school while we were still holding hands. Her right and my left together, gripped.

(Naomi) "It was a weird and random dream. Out of the ordinary..."

(Seiko) "That's it?!"

Seiko giving me a puzzled expression, and a pull on my hand.

(Seiko) "You need to explain more! Besides being in a abandoned building, what was scary about it? Was I there? Was it haunted or something?"

(Naomi) "Err..."

Looking down, summing up something to say.

(Seiko) "...Naomi?

(Naomi) "In this dream, you were in it and... it was scary... very scary. You weren't with me at first, but I checked in this lavatory to see if you or anyone else was in it..."

As we continued walking, Seiko gripped my hand tighter for comfort and support... to show she was there with me in the real world. After a few minutes of explaining everything else of the dream... we paused at one point.

_(Naomi) "That was it..."_

_(Seiko) "...Oh, I see why you were alert when you woke up."_

Looking down again, she raises my head with her two hands.

_(Seiko) "Look at me... it's okay. A__nightmare is a nightmare, and it won't ever__happen. Still I'm__here... loving you and along your side. I'd never try to hang myself... when I have you, Naomi."_

_(Naomi) "...Oh Seiko..."_

We both pull into each other for a slow and passionate kiss.

*Smooch*

Letting go our lips, we stared at each other.

_(Seiko) "Now... let's make this day special!"_

We continued walking to school still holding hands. Looking back at her, I noticed something quite different... the bruising she had on her neck... doesn't seem to be there anymore... Hmm...

* * *

**Please leave your reviews, I need the feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Festival's Touch

**Here it is, Chapter Three! I know a few of you have been really wanting this!**

**Disclaimer: I own this *Pulls up my laptop and shakes it lightly* *lies it down on my desk* ;)**

* * *

Me and Seiko made it to Kisaragi academy, entering the school building with our heads high.

(Seiko) "Let's make this happen!"

(Naomi) "Heh... yeah!"

Today was the day of the cultural festival, or also referred as "kisaragi festival". It's a traditional event that's been celebrated in our school for ages, and a well played role for the Juniors and Seniors. Every classroom has it's own kind of project to the festival. For instance, our own was to establish a red bean restaurant. While walking up to the next floor and through certain parts of the hallway, we stopped by the girl's lavatory.

(Seiko) "Are you able to manage Naomi? This morning... we were up pretty late."

Meeting each other's gaze, I Gripped her hand tightly and smiled.

(Naomi) "I'm okay. I don't need to wash up or anything... How about you?"

*Thump*

Seiko shoved her face into mine, making me collapse onto the wall...

(Naomi) "Seiko! Gah!"

Taken a few breaths, I regained the balance back on my feet... still with my back against the wall.

(Naomi) "Don't do that! I could of fell again if it weren't for this wall being here!"

(Seiko) "Heheh!"

I swear... what was she thinking?! She knows I tend to fall so easily whenever I get frightened... and giggling over it? Come on!

(Naomi) "It's not funny Seiko!"

Placing her own back on the wall too, Seiko buries her face into my left side of the neck. Wrapping both of her arms onto my left arm, while revealing a sinister grin.

(Seiko) "Oho! I couldn't resist myself! But answering your question... yes! Why wouldn't I be when I have you?! Sweet... and beautiful Naomi!"

Flushing out my playful temper, I blushed uncontrollably. Glancing away from her direction, I tried hiding the rest of the glow.

(Seiko) "...Don't forget adorable!"

She pulls away from my neck, and gives a soft kiss on the left cheek.

(Naomi) "…"

Suddenly... I felt lost, and confused.

(Seiko) "Naomi...?

Phasing my eyesight back at Seiko, she developed an unease appearance. As if she instantly recognized the change that displayed over me. It wasn't the comment, the kiss or what she done before... none of those triggered the feeling. But where we were standing... the girl's lavatory in front of us... reminded me the dream I had.

(Seiko) "Naomi, are you okay...?"

Snapping out of the thoughts, I looked into Seiko's piercing eyes.

(Naomi) "I'm okay... I just spaced out, that's all."

She gives me another kiss on the cheek, releasing my hand and moving her own body in front of mine.

(Seiko) "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Feeling startled by the response, I flickered a few times and let my hands run on the sides. I hope she's not planning to interrogate me again... the last time she did, Seiko pinned me down against the homeroom floor afterschool. Not that I disliked her on me... it was just uncomfortable to be on a rough surface, whenever she reaches to that measure.

(Naomi) " What do yo-"

Seiko pushed her nose to touch mine, which prevented me to finish my sentence. She again grabbed ahold of my hands, and blared into my view. This questioning adjusted it's space into the air... gradually bringing bits of enormity.

(Seiko) "Don't give me that, 'What do you mean?' missy!"

Seiko yanked our hands down, and pulled away from me... while her tone raised higher. Not in anger, but full of concern.

(Seiko) "Now... tell me, what's wrong?"

Tilting my head slightly downwards, I folded my eyes a little bit. Here I had a different intention by avoiding it. This shouldn't be a big deal... and besides, I hate worrying her.

(Naomi) "But it's really nothi-"

She pushed her face into mine again, reuniting our noses together. Oh... this was nerve wrecking... she wasn't taking this as something simple. She made is seem as if I robbed a bank, or commit some kind of murder to one of our classmates. I should've known Seiko would go to this level...

(Seiko) "Don't give me that either! Who do you think I am Naomi?!"

She lifted our hands up to her chest, gripping them more tightly.

(Naomi) "S-Seiko..."

She's really worried... I have to tell her or I'll never hear the end of it. Not that I don't want to... but our time getting to class was slowly being divided.

(Seiko) "I know you Naomi... I. Know. YOU! You can't fool this brunette no longer! Awhile ago I should of intervene... I saw the way you looked!"

Loosening our hands... Seiko swayed back.

(Seiko) "I don't want to lose you, and I just can't... after last night... I finally have you..."

Putting her own hands together, she gave an expression of being guilty.

(Naomi) "Seiko...?"

Raising her head back up to my level... she pouts and tears up.

(Seiko) "If you don't want anyone else to see us do this... I'll do my best to keep it covered up... for you."

That wasn't it at all...

(Naomi) "…"

Honestly, I was afraid to be judged by other people. Not that it will prevent me from being with Seiko, But that's not it... it didn't matter. Seiko bringing that up though... what really frightens me is how people are going to treat her. Staring at each other deeply, I reached in for a slow kiss to reassure her. Both of us shutting our eyes lids, and rubbing our lips against each other lightly.

*Smooching*

While kissing, I ran my hands up to her face and wiped off the tears with my thumbs... creating circular motions around her eyes.

*Smooching*

When I have Seiko, I know I'll be fine... We've been together for such a long time, and the things we've shared are really special...

*Smooching*

It wouldn't matter what others thought about us, and it wouldn't ever stop me from loving Seiko. Letting our lips separate, I blushed very brightly.

(Naomi) "Seiko..."

Having my head tilted down slightly, I then had my own hands together.

(Naomi) "I want this Seiko... I'll admit though, I'm afraid of someone doing or saying stupid things towards you... I love you, and I-"

Seiko pushed her face into mine, expending another LONG kiss with her soft lips. Cutting off my sentence and leaving me thoughtless...

*Smooching*

Departing again, she grips onto my hands and tightens them together.

(Naomi) "I'm sorry..."

Keeping my head still down, she loosens and fasten the grip.

(Seiko) "Naomi... Look at me."

Elevating my head to hers... she kissed my nose, and lifted a half smile.

(Seiko) "Don't be sorry... what matters is us being together. No one else can change that Naomi... "

Seiko lets go and pulls me into her arms... with her head being over my right shoulder, while mine was over her left.

(Naomi) "Seiko..."

This was a moment I wish it didn't have to go so soon... it's too romantic, and beautiful. My heart kept on beating rapidly... and the breathing through my lungs stiffened even more. This was too powerful, and lovely...

(Seiko) "It's okay... I don't care what happens to me, what I only care is what happens to you."

Pulling away, she grips onto both of my hands again.

(Seiko) "I don't ever want you to get hurt either Naomi... we have watch out for each other... take care of each other, okay?

Tightening our hands, we had an equal amount of glister in our eyes. Same blushes, and the same wide end smiles.

(Seiko) "I love you too Naomi... and nothing is going to stop us. Remember that."

Another puzzle expression made it's way on Seiko's face, which seems she probably figured out something... or maybe something we need to be clear on?

(Seiko) "Again... like what we discussed outside before we got here. It was ALL a dream!"

We turned our heads towards the lavatory, and back to each other. Here I unfolded my own amazement towards her... my face must have been very obvious... stricken with awe of how Seiko knows.

(Seiko) "You have to understand Naomi... it's. Not. REAL! I wouldn't EVER do that to you! And we wouldn't be sent off to some abandoned building... okay? I LOVE YOU NAOMI! Never I would take my own life over anything... not from you!"

Pushing herself against me, we kissed slowly and passionately.

*Smooching*

Separating our lips, we further stared again into each other. Both of us tearing up, and smiling even more widely.

(Naomi) "I LOVE YOU TOO SEIKO! I'd never do that either... never!"

Wiping our tears off of each other, we separated and went originally back into the position we started with. Yet surprisingly, no one appeared in the moments we had together.

(Seiko) "Let's celebrate this thing... together!"

(Naomi) "Uh huh!"

We both giggled and begun to walk once again. Having our heads high, with our smiles for one another. Again... she's entirely right. No one is in charge of us. Opinions from others shouldn't determine on how we interact... or make us be something we aren't. The dreams I have are meant to not be real.

(Seiko) "Here's the load of troopers!"

Going through more of the hallway, many of the class bodies started to appear. They all seem to be fully engaged of working, and communicating. Some coming in and out of doors wielding their own materials, while others around were conversing about today's festival.

(Seiko) "Oho, things are looking pretty grand this year!"

So much activity... the feeling of warmth was highly expressed in these building's walls.

(Naomi) "Yeah, it's really coming together!"

Both of us still hand-to-hand walking to our homeroom... I realized I needed to pick up the bowls from the prep room. I was assigned by our class rep. to bring them, and a few other silverwares. Pausing and letting go of Seiko's hand, I glanced towards her with a reassuring smile

(Naomi) "Hey, I forgot I have to pick up the bowls from the prep room!"

(Seiko) "Oh, you forgot? I wonder what made you."

Giving me a wink and a squeeze to my left right cheek, Seiko brought a big smile onto her then a puzzled expression fixated itself, while I was recovering from a short blush.

(Seiko) "Want me to come with you Naomi?"

We were both leaning against the right wall, letting a crowd of the other students pass by.

(Naomi) "Umm... I was going to say you should go ahead to class."

Once it was cleared, we moved again to the center of the hallway.

(Seiko) "Are you sure? I can come with you!"

Both of us taking one good scan around us, we glared at each other.

(Naomi) "Go on ahead actually... they might need you. Plus It won't be long, I only need to pick up a few things..."

Seiko gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and ran her left hand around my chin.

(Seiko) "It better not be long, or I'll hunt you down!"

I nodded, and gave her a sly smile.

(Naomi) "Oh, I don't doubt it!"

I really didn't doubt it, the last time I disregard her warning... she was literally on my tracks. About a few weeks ago when we had our trip to the park with the gang, me and Satoshi went to get some crepes without her consent. Eventually... Seiko catch up and pounce me against the grassy ground out of nowhere. Giving my system the greatest scare, which involved an end result of wasting a few yen... not happening again!

(Seiko) "Good, you do remember what happened a few weeks ago...? When you didn't say anything...? Because this time..."

Pulling me close to meet her eyes... she pass down a wicked smile. The kind you would see in a horror film, but this one wasn't on a screen. TOO REAL.

(Seiko) "Instead of me pouncing on you... I'll do..."

Leaving her answer unfinished, she raises her index towards my face with her left eye lid shut.

(Naomi) "Do what?"

Pinching my left cheek again, she runs her left hand down to my chin. This time rubbing back and forth.

(Seiko) "Oh It'll be a surprise!"

Pulling her left hand away, she runs it down to my lower back... but further to a point where she... gropes my butt like she always do.

(Naomi) "HEY!"

Pulling her hand off of there... I stared into her with my eyebrows down in disappointment. Blushing like a tomato...

(Naomi) "Not now! Later you can grope me, not here where everyone will-!"

Pausing... me and Seiko noticed the crowd around us went quite... tuning into us.

(Naomi) "Uh…"

While glancing around them, they kept their eyes at us... which built up the tension in the atmosphere. Suddenly... Seiko stepped forward. Oh no... what's she going to do this time? Her stance was with her hands clenched into fists, while her legs were more spread out.

(Seiko) "All of you... Mind your damn business! Don't you know it's rude to pry on other's conversations! Well... overall anything!"

Everyone then returned to their earlier activities, and Seiko position her body towards mine.

(Seiko) "Now... back to us. Finish what were you saying dear!"

Fluttering my eyes, shocked of what I witnessed... Seiko raises her face to mine and grips onto my hands. With a fluffy pout, and wide set of eyes.

(Naomi) "...Um, Yeah. Don't grope me here...!"

(Seiko) "Why are you whispering Naomi?"

Changing my expression to a stunned one, I swung our hands left and right.

(Naomi) "What just happened...!"

(Seiko) "So?"

My eyes widen more... with my jaw dropping. Seiko shuts her eyes, chuckling.

(Naomi) "There's limits Seiko! There's things we shouldn't do, or say out loud at public!"

She sticks out her tongue, and pulls it back into her mouth.

(Seiko) "Mmm... true, there is a limit."

Suddenly we both started to giggle, and gave each other a tight hug.

(Seiko) "Hehe, before you go Naomi... you want me to take your bag as well?"

My bag? I didn't pay much attention to it... I thought I left it at home. Was it on me the entire time?

(Naomi) "O-Oh, Yeah! Thanks!"

Giving her my bag, she gave me a kiss on the left cheek. Still feeling very confused about it being on me...

(Seiko) "See you soon beautiful! I'm going to miss you!"

(Naomi) "Ha ha... see you soon!"

Seiko then sprinted up ahead to class, while I stared at her for a few moments. Admiring her speed and the way she ran.

(Naomi) "So cute."

I quickly turned myself away, and rushed to the prep room.

(Naomi) "All right... now one thing."

Making my way there, the nightmare I had this morning was still on my mind. It's one thing that kept me in contempt, and... just skittish. The thought of losing Seiko... the tension between life and death... it was all picking pieces of my brain.

(Student 1) "Naho? True, she hasn't uploaded anything for quite a while on her blog. What do you think happened?"

(Student 2) "Eh... I don't know. You're busy, you're busy. Hopefully she'll post sooner this week."

Naho? The name sounded very familar. N-A-H-O... it's probably the same one our class rep. would go on about, whenever she distributes her occult practices to the group. I wonder she's aware about i-.

*Thump*

(Naomi) "…!"

(Student 3) "Whoa! Be careful there."

Looking at the girls green eyes, I scratched the backside of my head with a innocent expression.

(Naomi) "I apologize for bumping you there... I wasn't thinking..."

Huh... I need to pay more attention. Me and Seiko should of slept earlier... and it made wonder how she's holding up. She didn't seem to be tired this morning though.

(Student 3) "No need to apologize. Just be careful next time."

How embarrassing... how could I not see her?

(Naomi) "I will! Ha... well, have a great day in today's festival!"

(Student 3) "You too!"

We both went on our separate paths, and I was back to the thoughts about the nightmare. Recollecting where I was.

(Naomi) "Hmm..."

I couldn't explain why that kind of dream arose in my sleep... but It felt real enough to question it. The brusing on her neck... the situation in the moment, the dreadful setting... why did everything in the nightmare feel so familiar? With the feelings and thoughts inside me... it made me more frightened, and It felt as if it was apparent... if it would occur one day.

(Naomi) "…"

No... I'm being silly, it would never happen. How could it? Me and her are at school, celebrating the culture festival while we are together... we opened up and evolve to something more than just friends.

(Naomi) "…"

Again, I'm being silly... that's all. I need to... snap out of it. Seiko even told me up front of my face, yet it still jogged over my mind...

(Naomi) "Okay, here I am!"

Reaching to my destination, stepping into the room and speaking with the Prep manager. I gathered all the materials we needed, and headed out through the doorway.

(Prep Manager) "Need help with all that, Nakishima?"

Pausing and phasing my head to her with everything in my arms, I shook my head lightly and gave her a wide smile.

(Naomi) "I'm good, thanks!"

Walking out of the room, I advanced to the same hallway I was previously at before. The same one that leads up to my homeroom. Where everyone should be waiting for me... I wonder if Seiko said anything about us being together?

(Naomi) "Hmm..."

I'll admit... maybe I should of brought Seiko along with me, or at least accepted the managers help. The bowls and silverware on my arms were really high up to my nose, and I couldn't tell exactly where I was going. The smell of the red bean paste was picking up in the air though, and every time I moved forward... the aroma drew closer and closer. It was getting to me! Even if when me and Seiko had a huge breakfast this morning, I couldn't reject the sweets! I say 'bring it on'! Still there were other students outside, chatting about the festival.

*Muttering*

*Laughing*

I wish it was like this everyday... the activity made the school feel so heavenly! Finally reaching to my homeroom, I slid the door open with my left foot.

(Naomi) "Humph! Morning everyone! Do these look like they'll be enough for today? Don't you all think?

Going to the nearest table, I settle the bowls and silverware down. Scanning the area, I see most of our classmates and the decorations they pulled into the room. Suzumoto, Kishinuma, Satoshi, and our class rep. were present. Hmm... where's Seiko? And Morishige? I know Ms. Shishido had to run a few errands.

(Mayu) "Good morning!"

(Ayumi) "Ah, morning! Yeah, that looks like it'll be plenty!"

(Yoshiki) "Hey."

(Satoshi) "Morning Naomi!"

What was that? A casual, "Hey" from Kishinuma? I swear... he needs to try something new for once. Looking around again, I still didn't see Seiko...

(Naomi) "That's good... hey, h-have you all seen Seiko?"

Patting my legs, Kishinuma went to fix up the stand where the Red bean paste is being produced, while Satoshi went there to mix it. Suzumoto went to the opposite side of the classroom, and fixed up the first set of tables. The class rep. nodded her head and smiled widely.

(Ayumi) "Sh-"

Suddenly... I was pulled back into someone's arms. Inside... I started to panic and began trying to throw myself forward.

(Naomi) "Wha- What the hell?!"

Fidgeting, and fighting off the grapple... the person began to loosen up his or her strength. Everyone else paused on what they were doing, and watched the encounter. This felt... like Seiko.

(Seiko) "Caught ya!"

It was Seiko.

(Naomi) "Seiko! What the hell!?"

Resting and sighing... I smiled big, but then reverted to a upset face. Seriously, she needs to stop doing this!

(Naomi) "Seiko! Grr!"

Letting go of me, I turned around and pushed into her for a hug.

(Naomi) "Why do you keep on doing that?!"

Gripping more tightly, we ran our hands around each other's backs.

(Kishinuma) "Now that's a couple!"

(Ayumi) "Shhh!"

I didn't disagree on that.

(Seiko) "I was hunting you down!"

(Naomi) "Huh?"

Both of us pulling away with our arms still intact, I looked at her with a puzzled expression while she chuckled.

(Seiko) "Yeah! You were taking long and I decided to hunt you down!"

Suzumoto and the class rep. were both giggling in the background, while Seiko kissed my nose.

(Naomi) "But you didn't hunt me down! I wasn't taking that long... was I?"

Pulling our arms off of each other, we both smiled widely and Seiko gave a nod.

(Seiko) "You were taking LONG! And I did what hunters did best... hunted! I tried a simple technique, waiting for the prey! You returned to the nest, didn't you Naomi?"

(Naomi) "Uh huh."

Giving her the sulky look, she puts both of her hands onto my cheeks... giving them a great squeeze.

(Naomi) "O-Ow! Seiko, What the hell?!"

(Seiko) "So cute!"

Trying to pry her hands off of my cheeks, she lets them go.

(Suzumoto) "Don't worry, Shig should be back soon with the outfits!"

(Ayumi) "He better... we only have about thirty minutes before it starts!"

(Kishinuma) "Calm yourself Shinozaki, he'll be here soon."

Turning away from Seiko, we both held hands while watching the group converse.

(Ayumi) "Kishinuma... I'm the CLASS REP. I need to worry about these things!"

Kishinuma raised his hands mid-way up to his chest, giving a gesture of, 'Lower yourself down'.

(Kishinuma) "...but you don't need to freak out, Just chill. We both know Morishige."

The two were going at it against each other... the two we all assume they had something for one another. Kishinuma stepped forward to the class rep., while she face palmed herself.

(Ayumi) "Anything can happen though! Someone needs to go check on him! It's been too long..."

Kishinuma scratching the backside of his head, me and Seiko looked at each other smirking. Trying to hold the outbursts to ourselves.

(Kishinuma) "I can check on him."

The class rep. put her arms together, and raised her left eyebrow.

(Ayumi) "Other events, you tried swindling your way out of them."

(Kishinuma) "Hey, I had reasons!"

Satoshi stepped out of the Red Bean stall, and walked towards to the trio.

(Satoshi) "I can go."

The class rep. smiled widely, while Kishinuma was about to throw out his words.

(Kishinuma) "Shinozaki... I-"

(Ayumi) "I'm fine with you going Mochida."

With those words being said, Kishinuma changed his calm appearance to an angered one.

(Kishinuma) "What..."

(Mayu) "I agree, he should go!"

The class rep. turned to us, while Kishinuma lowered his hands back down.

(Kishinuma) Hey! Let me spe-"

(Ayumi) "How about you Nakishima, and Shinohara?"

Gripping our hands tightly together, me and Seiko answered without hesitation.

(Naomi and Seiko) "Agreed!"

Kishinuma brought his mouth opened, in disbelief on how no one was giving him a chance to speak.

(Satoshi) "Well then, I'll be right back everybody! Sorry Kishinuma, maybe next year?"

Satoshi went out through the door, while Kishinuma stood their with further disappointment.

(Kishinuma) "…there isn't going to be a next year."

He looked pretty upset now, but we all know it'll pass by him.

(Ayumi) "Suzumoto, you should mix the red bean paste."

(Mayu) "OKie Dokie!"

Me and Seiko then stared at each other, still hand-to-hand. Giving off big smiles and a kiss to our cheeks.

* * *

**I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review, and give me your opinions!**


	4. Chapter 4: Search And Return

**This chapter is based on Satoshi's perspective. I'll be doing a few of these time-to-time to make the Fan-fiction more diverse. Also to point out, I made a huge update to the first chapter. I hope you guy's enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: HOT SAUCE!**

* * *

_(Satoshi) "Morishige!"_

The calls weren't not being picked up from him, what could he be doing? I've literally checked through these halls from the third floor to the first, nothing. Went to the auditorium... still nothing. Stopped at the cafeteria... yet again, nothing. I could search outside... but why would he be out there?

_(Satoshi) "It doesn't make sense, Suzumoto has spares... spares she sowed_ _together and made by herself."_

Why would Shinozaki make him be in charge of the other uniforms, if we aren't even going to wear them? It doesn't make any sense.

_(Satoshi) "Morishige!"_

Stopping on my tracks, I questioned myself where to look next. Scratching the backside of my head, and fixating my eyes.

_(Satoshi) "Okay... if he's not there, where could he be?"_

I stayed onto the first floor, scanning every perimeter of all the corners. Again... not a sign of him, or any feedback from the others that he has arrived to the classroom.

_(Satoshi) "Damn it, where can he be?"_

Another student showed up from the distance, I ran up to him and asked about Morishige's whereabouts.

_(Satoshi) "Hey!_ _Do you know Sakutaro Morishige? Guy wearing glasses, has blue ha-"_

The student shakes his head with a indifferent expression, making it feel if I'm in his way...

_(Student 4) "Sorry, no."_

I raised my right fist up and clenched it, keeping a keen view into the student's brown eyes. Hoping I can surpass his empty face.

_(Satoshi) "Are you sure? He_ _has_ _kimin-"_

Again, the student shakes his head. The same response made me lower my hand down, and slightly frown in disappointment.

_(Student 4) "I barely arrived here. Sorry, no."_

Sighing and shaking my own head, I looked directly to the student's eyes with a reassuring smile.

_(Satoshi) "Well then... thanks anyways! Have a great time in the festival!"_

The mysterious class mate smirked... as if my words were meant to be a joke to his ears.

_(Student 4) "You too."_

Ignoring and departing from the student's direction, I sprinted pass him and through the rest of the halls. still, I didn't stumble on Morishige... Could he be at the Drama room this entire time? I mean... It's not like him to slack off, especially on eventful days. Maybe something happen to him?

_(Satoshi) "I guess it's_ _another_ _place to go..."_

Changing my path towards the drama room, I dashed there with full speed. Not turning back, or stopping for anything else.

_(Satoshi) "Morishige!"_

If we have Suzumoto's back up, we don't necessarily need Morishige. But then again... Shinozaki expects every one of us to be in the classroom, taking part of the festival. The material he has to carry around though could be only for a simple test, seeing if he's willing to play his role for our group. She did something similar to Kishinuma last year... which ended up a complete disaster.

_(Satoshi) "Morishige!"_

Calling out his name lead to nothing but silence. No one appeared to be in the halls anymore, and the first bell barely rang, which indicated the festival to start within twenty minutes.

_(Satoshi) "Let's try calling again..."_

Pulling out my phone while still sprinting to the destination, I selected on the contacts tab and pressed Morishige's number. Then placing it onto my right ear, waiting for an answer.

*Ring*

_(Satoshi) "Pick up."_

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

_(Satoshi) "…"_

*Ring*

*Ring*

_(Operator) "The voicemail of this number hasn't been set up yet, please try-."_

*Disconnect*

I hanged up, avoiding hearing the rest of the operator's words.

_(Satoshi) "Morishige... why aren't you picking up?"_

It's irrelevant for him to not answer his phone... for all we know, he could be in danger.

_(Satoshi) "..."_

The thoughts started to kick in again... between Shinohara and Naomi. I know they are friends... but Shinohara kissed Naomi on the nose... and she didn't reject it.

(Satoshi) "Hmm..."

What's going on between them? I know they've been very close together... but is really weaving to that direction?

(Satoshi) "…"

This morning when she walked inside class with Naomi's bag, she had a huge expression over her... overwhelming with happiness. As if... something changed. Heck...

(Satoshi) "..."

She even emphasized "girlfriend" more... not to mention Kishinuma's comment over them when they were hugging it out, Naomi didn't deny it this time...

(Satoshi) "Okay, here I am."

Finally reaching to the drama room, I opened the door. Stepped inside, and turned on the lights.

_(Satoshi) "Morishige!"_

Peering around the area, there was no visual of him.

_(Satoshi) "Morishige, where are you?"_

*Ring*

*Ring*

Now who could that be? Pulling out my phone, I checked the caller and it was Shinozaki. Lifting it to the right ear, I pressed the call button.

*Beep*

While being on the call, I moved myself into the center of the empty room.

_(Satoshi) "H-Hello?"_

I hesitated on speaking, waiting for a response.

_(Satoshi) "…"_

Nothing was emitted, until Kishinuma's ranting arose out of nowhere. It was in the background, yet it was loud... The everyday dispute between himself and Shinozaki I figured.

_(Ayumi) "Where are you Mochida?! Have you found him yet?!"_

Startled by Shinozaki's tone... I dropped the phone.

*Thump*

_(Satoshi) "Crap!"_

While trying to pick up the phone and placing into my hands, thuds were resonating from the storage door. Which... spooked me. Making me drop the phone once more.

*Thump*

*Thump*

(Satoshi) "Crap, not again!"

Grabbing it again, I placed the phone back to my right ear. What was that?

(Ayumi) "-ou okay? Mochida, What's happening?"

Catching a breath, I cleared up my throat and answered.

(Satoshi) "N-Nothing, I dropped my phone by accident... I'm currently at the drama room, and so far... I haven't seen Morish-"

Kishinuma's volume increased, where it prevented me from finishing the sentence. What's going on there? Are they really... fighting again?

_(Ayumi) "Hold it right there Mochida."_

Using my left hand to rub the backside of my head, I nodded to myself.

_(Satoshi) "Uh.. okay."_

While waiting for her to return, I scuffed my left shoe against the hard floor. Taking another glance around the room, and at the entrance of the Storage. I wonder... is there someone inside the storage?

_(Satoshi) "…"_

The fighting couple's voices were still able to be heard, but them being very faint.

_(Ayumi) "Kishinuma! Shut up! Don't you see I'm making a call?"_

Oh... it sounds like they're at it again. Why on this day? Or should I say, "Why not on this day?".

_(Kishinuma) "Yeah!_ _But for once, can you listen to me?"_

Well then, I can't say this is the first time they've done that... their arguing and debating can get very annoying. And whenever we all go out together... why does it have to be irritating?

_(Ayumi) "Later we can discuss this!_ _I'm CALLING someone,_ _don't you know that's rude?"_

It is pretty rude, I don't go against that...

_(Kishinuma) "Fine."_

Suddenly, the volume of Kishinuma's voice completely vanished.

(Ayumi) "What am I going to do with you? I swear."

Ayumi's volume became normal.

(Ayumi) "I apologize for that..."

Sighing, and feeling relieved over their dull bickering, the air around the room started to feel different... If it became more Stiffed.

_(Satoshi) "It's okay._ _I'm_ _guessing_ _Morishige... hasn't made it back to class?"_

Did I really have to ask?

_(Ayumi) "Right... God, where can he be? We've even texted and called him, and he hasn't responded."_

_(Satoshi) "Same..._ _what if he doesn't show up? What will we do_ _by then?"_

Shinozaki murmured to herself, mapping it out in a whisper... which I couldn't understand any word she was saying. Eventually, she finished and adjusted her tone normally.

(Ayumi) "If he doesn't show, we'll be fine. But you know... he's part of the class, and we're going to have to search for him when this thing is done."

Nodding to myself, I made a confirmed hum.

(Satoshi) "Okay."

_(Ayumi) "You need to make it back here before it starts... all right?"_

_*Bang*_

_*Thud*_

_*Thud*_

Sounds of both banging and thudding appear to be venting off from the storage room, yet I couldn't accommodate it for being true. The stress of the situation made me believed I was projecting auditory hallucinations... maybe... it's real?

_(Ayumi) "It's going to be more difficult without Morishige, but you need to be here when it starts. Put on your outfit, and play as the waiter."_

*Thud*

*Bang*

*Thud*

Huh... those thuds and bangs are getting louder from the storage... maybe it's not fake after all? The emptiness this room once had developed a different atmosphere... as if there's somebody else behind the storage door. With the fact that the door locks from the inside... and can only be open from the outside. Could it be possible for Morishige to be trapped?

_(Satoshi) "Okay Shinozaki."_

I made myself approach to the storage, focusing my eyes into the door.

_(Ayumi) "Hopefully he shows up..._ _I must resolve_ _a_ _certain_ _complication,_ _I'll_ _speak to you soon_ _Mochida."_

_(Satoshi) "All right, right back at you."_

Hanging up, I put the phone back into my front pocket. Getting closer to the storage door, more thuds and bangs were being produced, including a few muttering.

_*Thud*_

_*Bang*_

_*Bang*_

_*Thud*_

_(Satoshi) "Huh..."_

I reached up close to the heavy door, lying my right hand on it's handle firmly.

_(Morishige) "Mayu! Kishinuma! Mochida! Anyone out there?!"_

Hearing the voice more clearly, I realized it was Morishige. Stuck in the storage? What's the story behind that?

_(Satoshi) "Hold on there Morishige, I'm opening the door!"_

Twisting it and pulling the door back to my direction, it resulted Morishige falling flat faced onto the solid flooring. Which... looked pretty painful. Then having his glasses being in the way of it... yikes.

*Slap*

_(Morishige) "Ah!"_

Morishige let out a shout of pain, pressing his hands into the cold floor.

_(Satoshi) "...Morishige, are you okay?"_

Moving to his left side for assistance, he raised himself up quickly with his own two feet.

_(Morishige) "Don't laugh at me!"_

Morishige sounding pretty distressed, the closure over him waved agitation.

_(Satoshi) "No... I wasn't_ _going to. It's just... how did you get locked in the storage?"_

Adjusting his own glasses and fixing his own hair, I continued to gaze at his frail stature. Recovering himself from the fall.

(Satoshi) "What happened? Wasn't the door kept open?"

Wiping his own school uniform, he turns his head to me. With an angry, and distasteful expression. The face we would usually witness whenever... or shall I say, EVERY encounter he's been through.

(Morishige) "It's the stupid freshman students, deciding to have a laugh by closing the damn door on me. I couldn't call, or text any of you because of the poor signal the room supported."

Morishige patted his own legs, and looked at them while doing so. Freshman students? Who exactly would of done that?

_(Satoshi) "Wow, that's_ _unfor-"_

He turned his body towards the room and stepped in, making me unsure of finishing what I wanted to say.

_(Morishige) "-We need to get these to the rest."_

Morishige picked up the kiminos, and handed them to me.

_(Morishige) "Here, carry these. I'm getting the other pile_ _for_ _us_ _guys."_

Grabbing the kiminos, Morishige grabbed the other material.

_(Morishige) "It's ridiculous..._ _why do I have to be in charged for this crap?_ _We know we are going to wear Mayu's outfits, what's the point?"_

Morishige walked forward and out through the doorway, soon I followed behind him. Turning off the lights in the room, and closing the door with my back.

_(Satoshi) "I guess so._ _I was going to say 'leave them'."_

We both then were going to our homeroom, gradually walking there with our hands full.

(Morishige) "I would, but I prefer to not come in empty handed. At least show our class rep. I'm not careless."

While catching up to his left side, I questioned him further while we walked up to the second floor.

_(Satoshi) "What happened exactly? Were they really_ _freshman students?"_

After the last slab of the staircase, Morishige paused. Making me stopped too, and stare into the back of his head with a puzzling feature.

_(Morishige) "They are freshman students, I read it from their badges."_

He turned his head to meet my gaze, adding extra coldness to his expression.

(Morishige) "Two girls were asking for my help, to reach something for them in the storage. On top of the shelves."

Shaking my head feverishly and moving up closer, I questioned once more.

_(Satoshi) "They locked you in? But why would they leave you inside?"_

Phasing his entire body towards mine, he puffed his cheeks and sighed.

_(Morishige) "It's stupid... you don't need to know."_

He shrugged his shoulders, turned his body forward and stepped ahead. For whatever reason, I was becoming very curious.

_(Satoshi) "Why is it stupid?"_

Pacing behind him with the same speed, I elevated my arms up and down to regain some comfort.

(Satoshi) "Were they locking you up so they can see you later or something?"

Me and Kishinuma would usually tease Morishige these sort of things, to see if we were able to crack him. In the end, it never has been achieved. Morishige paused again, but this time... he stood there silent for a brief moment.

_(Satoshi) " Umm... Morishige?"_

He rotated his body again to mine, with a grin... surely it surprised me.

_(Morishige) "They... said something similar."_

He turned completely again to my direction.

_(Satoshi) "Wow... what?"_

Widening my eyes, I stared at him with a baffled look.

_(Morishige) "Never_ _mind_ _it. We_ _need_ _to get back_ _to class."_

Both of us pushing onward, we moved without stopping.

_(Satoshi) "Were they cute enough to be bounded_ _though?"_

I asked to play around with him, seeing if I could open up his character. Morishige would be the quiet one in our group, preserving himself over our adventures. Both in public, and inside of Kisaragi Academy. On the side note, Kishinuma and him walk afterschool together. Which makes me wonder... how do they get along? How is Morishige in that time? Never have I seen him out of personality... never a time of him being loud and reckless.

_(Morishige) "No."_

Thinking of something else... I brought one that can change things.

_(Satoshi) "I see, because of Suzumoto?"_

Still walking, he didn't pause or turn.

_(Morishige) "What do you mean?"_

Absentmindedly, I stared into the left direction.

_(Satoshi) "Don't you adore her?"_

That is a good question to ask, we've always seen a change between them.

_(Morishige) "She means a lot to me. All the girls in this school, or anywhere else couldn't match her qualities. So yes, I do adore her. I won't hide it."_

Pulling my head straight, I kept an eye over for our class.

_(Satoshi) "You both would make a great couple."_

Morishige hummed positively, showing he appreciated the thought.

_(Morishige) "How about you with Nakishima? I detect_ _you have something for her, don't you?"_

Sighing and looking down, I put more thought about it.

_(Satoshi) "Yeah... I have great feelings for her."_

Our classroom was then in front of us, and we were ready. Morishige went up to the door and paused, phasing his head to mine.

_(Morishige) "I wish you luck Mochida."_

Staring back to his eyes, I gave a slight smile.

_(Satoshi) "Thanks..."_

Morishige turned back to the door and proceed to opening it, until Suzumoto slid it open from the other side. Unexpectedly... she pushed herself into him, making Morishige fall onto his back while Suzumoto followed. From my angle, their lips were touching...

_(Satoshi) "…!"_

In shock, their lips separated. Suzumoto was blushing brightly, picking herself up and covering her whole face with both of her hands.

_(Suzumoto) "S-Shig! I-I didn't mean to kiss you! Not that I didn't like I-"_

She went quiet, realizing what she was about to say... leading her to even glow more brighter.

_(Suzumoto) "I'm sorry Shig!"_

Morishige stood up again, fixing his nose and giving a smirk. He didn't seem to blush, just remained calm and if it wasn't a big deal.

_(Morishige) "It's okay Mayu."_

Moving his head to my direction, he nodded.

_(Morishige) "Let's go Mochida."_

* * *

**I know the chapter was a little short, but the next one will be quite longer... I assure all of you!**

***Spoiler* The next one will be back to Naomi's perspective!**

**Please leave a review, and let me know what you all think!**


	5. Chapter 5: Leading Around

**Blood Drive is coming out tomorrow! Which is sort of a... good yet bad thing for others that don't understand Japanese. But I hope you guys enjoy this following chapter... it's quite a LONG one! WARNING: RATED-M CONTENT is displayed!**

**UPDATE: Read PROFILE BIO on****ce finished.**

**Disclaimer: If I were to own Corpse Party... I wouldn't be here making a Fan-fiction!**

* * *

The culture festival had came to it's end... having our classroom being the only inhabitants in Kisaragi Academy. Everyone else from the other homerooms happened to finished all their obligations... with the cleaning, moving tables out and bringing desks in, everything.

(Naomi) "Man, the day went by so fast!"

Me and Seiko were heading up to the prep room, returning the items our class borrowed during the festival. I had the leftover bowls in my hands, while Seiko was carrying the table cloths. Perfectly folded, and taken care of.

(Seiko) "No kiddin'!"

In the end, not only we had a fun day, we also wound up being the most popular classroom through the entire event. All in all, a rousing success! The projects from other classes were quite fantastic too, even on their ways of indulging other students. Surprising enough... This was the first year we ceased Kishinuma from skipping his involvement. Our class rep. surely knew what she was doing, once we saw it happen.

(Naomi) "You know... you don't have to be here."

Seiko darted herself towards my left shoulder, kissing on my left cheek slowly. The expression she was offering showed much worrisome... ugh... I seriously need to be more specific on my answers.

(Seiko) "What do you mean Naomi?"

Fixing my hands around the lower bowl, I applied more pressure on her right side.

(Naomi) "Your siblings at home, It's reasonable to leave early. I know everyone will understand."

After the response, Seiko twirled her body around... which goes to show she's regained both the satisfied and comfortable feelings.

(Seiko) "My brother Yuu has it under control!"

Kissing my left cheek again, she unfolds her casual grin.

(Naomi) "Oh is that so? That's good to know."

Seiko then giggles and smiles heavenly, tilting her own head towards the ceiling. She seemed to put a lot thought about her brother.

(Seiko) "What a slugger I'll tell you! Gotta love him!"

I've never met Seiko's family... but she would talk about them whenever we walk home together.. Seiko pushed further into my left side, bumping her right arm onto my left.

(Naomi) "Heh, yeah."

I appreciated every second this moment was giving... consuming in all the words and deriving their meaning. Even though it's a simple conversation between us, I wouldn't dismiss any of it. Seiko has been there for me since when we were young... and before, I had nobody. The only exception were my parents... but they were frequently busy with work.

(Seiko) "Even though I still need to finish my part here, with the cleaning up or... whatever else we have to do."

Seiko rotated her face to mine, hinting me there's more to her words.

(Seiko) "But I don't care about that... I only care about you Naomi."

Suddenly, the conversation changed... where the simple became something more.

(Seiko) "I mean it... I only care about you, and think of you. Everyone else here are less of my concerns."

Bringing the comely language to my ears, Seiko inflicted many painful delights inside me. Causing my own body to tremble with such effect... practically painting my face the color red.

(Seiko) "Remember last night? 'Let's always be together'..."

She steps ahead of me, turning her body towards mine and setting the table cloths down.

(Naomi) "…!"

I paused, and glared into her face. My heart was literally on the edge... beating strongly, and rapidly. The flow of my entire body was quenching thoroughly, froze in a state of exhilaration. How am I not dying here?! Better yet... how haven't I since last night?

(Seiko) "Let me take that for you."

She grabs ahold the bowls off my hands and places them down near the wall, one that intersects a door to a classroom.

(Naomi) "Seiko..."

Seiko grabbed both of my hands, bringing herself towards my face for a kiss. Our lips were then Colliding together... locking into one.

*Smooch*

Pulling away, we stared into each other... Both of us producing glassy eyes and rose budded cheeks.

(Seiko) "I always want us to be together Naomi... please remember that, okay?"

Her gripped tighten into my hands, smiling widely.

(Naomi) "I will Seiko..."

Seiko pulled me in for a tight hug, both of us running our hands around each other.

(Seiko) "I... should've stayed with you when you went to the prep room."

Pulling away still with our arms around her, I gave her a puzzled expression. Looking into her eyes, they showed some kind of regret... as if she has done something wrong.

(Naomi) "Why? It's not a problem."

Seiko wrapped her arms around my neck, while I made mine around her waist.

(Seiko) "Still... I was the one that suggested us to ALWAYS be together, and we weren't."

Pulling each other closer, Seiko kissed my nose softly.

(Naomi) "Seiko, it's all fine."

Kissing her nose too, we kissed even more.

(Seiko) "It's not..."

Her eyes were glistering, and she was pouting. Why doesn't she believe me?

(Naomi) "Seiko, it's fine! I was the one that told you to go to class... and again, it doesn't bother me. I'm not upset or mad... or anything by it."

She lay her head on my right left shoulder, digging her face into my neck.

(Seiko) "Thank you Naomi!"

She raised her head to my face, and kissed both of my cheeks.

(Naomi) "Don't thank me, and like I said Seiko... it's fine."

Seiko started to pull herself off of my shoulder, and pushed into my face for a long kiss.

(Seiko) "I love you Naomi!"

(Naomi) "I love you too Seiko! But anyways... can we now get this to the prep room?"

Pulling away from each other, we both grabbed again our stuff.

(Seiko) "Okay, let's get ourselves there!"

We both started to proceed to the prep room, with our heads up and our sides touching each other. For a brief moment... a flashback brought itself. The day where it lead to everything...

* * *

*Steps*

*Panting*

(Naomi) "Okay... still have a good ten minutes!"

Today was the first day of school... a day that usually ends up being the worst out of my year. Hopefully... I could find myself some new friends this time around?

(Naomi) "..."

Sighing, I waited outside of the school building. Wondering if I was determined enough to enter... reassuring myself to not have any mess ups like previous years, times where they wound up making me feel and look like a fool... today all that can change!

(Naomi) "Okay..."

Clenching my fists and raising my head high, I stepped through the entranceway. Taking a good look around, the hallway was filled with other students, all moving in most directions. A few of them were in groups forming blobby circles, while others pushed straight in trends. The chattering within these walls are so high, I couldn't hear myself think properly.

(Naomi) "…"

Step by step, vast of crowds were overwhelming me... Easily a few of them were fumbling my balance, while the rest were blocking path points. Wow... this is really pact. Pushing through the traffic, plenty of the students shoved me back and forth...

(Student 1) "Watch out!"

(Student 2) "Hey... move!"

(Student 3) "Excuse me."

(Student 4) "Does anyone know where the restroom is?"

(Student 5) "Pardon!"

(Student 6) "What's an anime?!"

(Student 7) "Toilet paper... respect toilet paper."

(Student 8) "Please excuse me!"

This is so annoying... why are there so many of them?! Why can't anyone walk in two separate directions? Why do they have to clump passages? I can never understand these people...

(Naomi) "…"

Eventually... the crowd of raiding students cleared up. Along the path I've taken, I kept an eye out for the right class in the schedule. Hoping to not repeat last years mistake of being in the wrong one...

(Naomi) "Hmm..."

Sooner or later, I'm bound to find this class!

(Naomi) "Ugh!"

Still passing through the halls, more students were dismissed into my direction. Causing me to skid and skew towards others behind them.

(Naomi) "Hey!"

(Student 9) "Watch it!"

(Student 10) "Humph!"

(Student 11) "That anime though..."

(Student 12) "EXCUSE ME! GEESH!"

Finally I found the classroom!

(Naomi) "Thank goodness..."

Throughout half of the day, I kept quiet myself and away from the other classmates. Trying to keep alert for any possible falls... or any disasters I could wound up entangling myself in.

(Naomi) "Ugh..."

The lectures today were incredibly boring... pointless too if they are "introductions". I barely know the teachers and I don't like any of them so far... or either care what they have to say. A few hours skipped by, and It was already the last classroom before lunch. Stepping in, I sat myself in the far right of classroom, while being in the very front. I Avoided all the eye contact from the other students, spacing myself too from them.

(Naomi) "..."

How am I going to make friends by doing that? Just... how? The way I am with people, I bet all of them see me as a social reject... how will I be enough for them? All the, "friends" I had before would always leave me... telling me unnecessary things and expecting me to take them.

(Naomi) "…"

While waiting for the bell to ring, one classmate appeared on my right.

(Naomi) "…?"

Strangely... for whatever reason, this student caught my attention. She seemed to be the same height as me if I stand... with brunette hair, twin curls and a ravishing tone of white skin. Her eyes were light brown in color, and a smile displaced greatly on her face.

(Seiko) "Hey there!"

Turning my head completely to the nice student, I gulped... trying to fix a grin and a cool feature. There she was, sitting right next to me of her new desk.

(Naomi) "Hey."

Why am I feeling nervous? I know I can be shy... but in the inside, my heart started skipping beats. Never have I felt like this before...

(Seiko) "I was going to walk with you to school today!"

Processing those words... my eyes widen in question.

(Naomi) "Huh?"

I looked at her with a puzzled expression... what did she mean by that?

(Seiko) "I saw you when I was walking, and thought to myself, 'Hey, I want to walk with her!'. A stupid strayed dog stopped me on my tracks to keep up with you."

The girl giggled nervously, and extended her right arm towards my desk.

(Seiko) "I'm Seiko Shinohara!"

Glancing down to her hand, I redirect my face back to hers. How is she this friendly? I've never met a person willing to come up to me... and properly introduce me. She wanted to walk with me too? Does she live near me? How come I never seen her? A lot of the thoughts are racing in my mind right now...

(Naomi) "I-I'm Naomi Nakishima."

She giggled again, and kept her hand out for me to shake. Shinohara... she felt like someone I've known. Not from previous schools, but from another setting.

(Naomi) "Heh..."

The soothing voice echoed my mind too... trying to cipher where I might have known her.

(Seiko) "Nice to meet you Nakishima! Do you mind me calling you by your first name?

Shrugging my shoulders, I reached her hand with my right and shook.

(Naomi) "Uh.. I don't really mind..."

The feelings were packing in deeply...

(Naomi) "H-How about-"

She nodded in an instant, figuring what I was going to say. Already using our given names? For crying out loud, we've barely met and she considers me a close friend! Not that it bothered me... it's just... something I've never expected to happen so fast. We stopped shaking hands and reverted to staring each other.

(Seiko) "Naomi!"

Seiko had both of her elbows down on the surface of her desk, having her hands flat open and laying her chin on them.

(Seiko) "So... how's your day been so far?"

Scratching the backside of my head, I couldn't comprehend what was going on... this wasn't normal for me.

(Naomi) "Uh... it's been dull. How about you S-Seiko?"

Stammering, Seiko giggled.

(Seiko) "Same. So DULL!. so very very very very... very dull!"

As Seiko raised her arms up, everyone went quiet in the background. Luckily the bell rang at the precise moment... or it would have been an unneeded trouble. Or... something.

(Seiko) "Oh...!"

She covered her mouth, and whispered into my direction.

(Seiko) "Was I a little too loud?"

I nodded, and giggled.

(Seiko) "Shucks!"

During class, she would turn her head towards me whenever the teacher wasn't looking, giving me funny faces. Sometimes... she would aimlessly stare at me too, blushing and smiling.

(Naomi) "…?"

Why is she doing that? Every time whenever I catch her doing so... she would give a small wave. After class, Seiko pulled herself to my left side... holding my left arm and digging her face into it.

(Naomi) "…?"

Looking down to her, she grins at me widely... giving me a few flutters. Somehow... this wasn't bothering me.

(Naomi) "Seiko...? What are you doing?"

She started to turn red, and squeezed a bit more.

(Seiko) "Trying not to lose you!"

I giggled lightly, and she pressed more forward into my body.

(Naomi) "You won't."

A few steps, we paused and gaze at each other.

(Seiko) "Aren't we the BESTEST friends?"

Hearing those words... my smile began to widen. I didn't reject this... even though there was something amidst, something... hidden.

(Naomi) "Yeah. We are the bestest friends."

Throughout the rest of the day, we've gotten to know each other more. Practically both of us were inseparable! The only time we were is when we both had different classes... which sunken. After those classes, we'd wound up being together and walk to our next classes.

(Seiko) "HA!"

Already school was over, and both of us were then walking home together.

(Naomi) "I'm not going to lie... this was the first year I had such a great first day of school."

Seiko kept tugging her head into my left arm, while squeezing a bit.

(Seiko) "Aww... really?"

I nodded, and smiled widely.

(Seiko) "Hehe! But I wished you had better experiences... you deserve them."

Eventually we paused at a intersection, where our paths divided at two.

(Naomi) "So, this is where we depart?"

Seiko pulled herself away from me, moving to the opposite of my direction.

(Seiko) "I believe so... my home is this way."

We both stared at each other, with our own hands touching their own.

(Naomi) "W-Would you like to walk together every morning...? To school?"

After those words, Seiko instantly pushed herself into me... wrapping her arms around me.

(Seiko) "Definitely!

I wrapped my arms around her too, and squeezed very tightly.

(Naomi) "Best friends huh?"

(Seiko) "Mhm!"

* * *

Wow... How could've I been that dense before? It was screaming in my face the first day! Gah! Back to reality, we were still making our way to the prep room. Seiko pushed herself to my right side in a playful manner, seemingly trying to make me drop the bowls.

(Naomi) "Seiko... I swear, if you make me drop all these AGAIN... I'm going to attack you!"

She lightly giggled and began to step in front of me. Phasing her front towards mine, blocking me to proceed forward.

(Naomi) "Seiko?"

I scooted to the left, she scooted to the right. I scooted back to the right, she scooted back to the left.

(Naomi) "Seiko, what the heck? We need to get these put away!"

She moved closer and stared deeply into my eyes, plowing my forehead with hers.

(Seiko) "There's no rush!"

Inflating her own cheeks, I sighed and taken a few steps back.

(Naomi) "It's already past five! Ms. Shisido and the rest of the class are expecting us to get this done!"

Feverishly shaking my own head, she stretched her arms up. Fiddling the table cloths over her face.

(Seiko) "Ugh, Fine!"

Seiko spun herself a complete 180 degree, and moved back to the left direction. However... the little charade didn't feel like it's over.

(Naomi) "Now then, back to our duty."

Progressively walking through the hall, we noticed the weather outside drew rain. Including heavy winds were pushing the trees... and anything frail. The skies were set grey, with no blue hue to be in sight. We paused momentarily, viewing the catastrophe.

(Naomi) "The weather is awful... in the morning it looked bad, but wow..."

Waiting for a response, Seiko didn't answer.

(Naomi) "We can forget about clothes shopping today."

Looking to the left... Seiko somewhat... disappeared.

(Naomi) "Seiko...?"

Pausing again, I turned my body around... she didn't appear to be behind me, or anywhere from the distance. Where could she have run off to now?

(Naomi) "Seiko, Stop playing around!"

Out of nowhere... staggering pokes commenced on my sensitive sides.

(Naomi) "Aaaaaaaah!"

Making me stand on end, I started to wobble side by side.

(Seiko) "Tickle tickle tickle tickle!"

Why Seiko! WHY?! The bowls in my arms went flying off... all landing and jumbling around the cold floor. Seiko wiggled her fingers more harder and pressed them even farther into my sides, causing me to spaz my sides left and right.

(Naomi) "S-Seiko!"

I jerked my body left and right, pushing my elbows back on my sides to block her little prods... it wasn't effective, nor preventing her.

(Naomi) "Seiko stop it!"

Surprisingly... Seiko accepted my request. She wrapped her arms around me for a hug from the back.

(Naomi) "Ugh..."

Seiko giggling in admiration, and in accomplishment of me dropping the bowls... I fixed my eyes to the floor.

(Naomi) "Look what you did!"

The frustration built inside me quickly faded away... evidently, all of the feeling melted into joy.

(Seiko) "I love you so much Naomi! Lots and lots!"

Being squeezed... both of us giggled. Nevertheless her charming would always work over my emotions.

(Naomi) "I love you very much Seiko! But... we need to get this to the prep room as soon as possible. I don't want us to get in trouble... AGAIN."

Seiko letting go of me, I recollected the bowls one-by-one. Arranging them into a tower.

(Seiko) "Hehe..."

Here it was... the groping.

(Naomi) "Wah! Seiko?! That's my ass you're fiddling with!"

Seiko giggling, she kept on grabbing my cheeks in a rough matter...

(Seiko) "I know... I just can't resist dat ass of yours babe!"

She giggled more while I done the same. I pushed myself away.

(Naomi) "Another time, all right?"

Turning to her body, she moves herself closer to me and kisses my nose.

(Seiko) "Okay!"

She picked up all the overload of table clothes, and backed up towards me.

(Seiko) "Mmm..."

Seiko's hum sounded dimmed, as if something was unsettling her.

(Naomi) "What's wrong?"

Turning myself towards her, she pouted and compressed the table covers into her chest.

(Seiko) "Aren't you suppose to be attacking me Naomi...?"

My face began to burn... making me blink uncontrollably. Absentmindedly my own mouth opened too, with . Seiko looked down, and tap against my feet with hers.

(Naomi) "Uh..."

Feeling speechless, she met my gaze. Giving me a wide end smile, and a reassuring kiss on my left nose.

(Seiko) "I rather attack you though, oho!"

Winking with her right eye, we both giggled while I was cooling off the blushes.

(Naomi) "Heh."

Retracing our path again, we put ourselves in the same position as before. Her on my left and me being on the right. The rest of our time alone, we've discussed the plans on how we're going to disclose our relationship towards our families, our friends... everyone we know in general.

(Seiko) "We don't have to say anything... I don't mind one bit."

Seiko sighing, she gazes at me with a reassuring smile. Comforting the idea.

(Naomi) "Our group knows from our interactions... you think?"

We paused again, staring at each other.

(Seiko) "Maybe. It's not at all a problem! If they were completely acknowledge, I betcha' they'll be fine with it!"

Resting my view on the floor, she settles the table cloths down and takes the bowls off my hands... placing them near the wall. Seiko collects herself, and positions herself in front of me. Tilting my head up, along both of her delicate hands pressed into my cheeks.

(Seiko) "Your mother want's you happy... and I want that too Naomi."

Glaring to her and listening those words send a shock to my lower spine... making my legs wobble.

(Seiko) "I'd think she want us to be together."

Seiko smiling widely, she pushed further in my face for a slow kiss. Producing a loud smooch while our lips were making exertion.

*Smooch*

Letting go, we again stared with the red glow on our faces... me fixing a grown grin.

(Naomi) "I think so too. Hey... we can talk about this another time, okay?""

Nodding, I kissed her nose.

(Seiko) "All right!"

We gathered our stuff again and moved forward. Starting think of it, am I this bad? I notice every time we both work up somewhere... I have to put a stop to it. Not like we're going disobey directions... Eventually, the prep room was in sight. Maybe about twenty meters away?

(Seiko) "There's our designation!"

Seiko's demeanor haven't change once, still in high spirits throughout the entire day. I wonder, how does she do it?

(Naomi) "I swear Seiko, how do you do it?"

She turned her head to mine, giving a soft and warm smile. Raising her right brow, and putting a few flutters into those light brown eyes.

(Seiko) "Whatcha mean?"

Fixing my arms, I widely smiled.

(Naomi) "How do you keep your energy? Especially when you have to go home and take care your family? It must be exhausting..."

Cycling my fingers around the lower bowls, I stared down at every step I take.

(Naomi) "I'm just amazed on how you do it..."

Waiting for a response, the silence developed vaguely. Hinting me there's something wrong.

(Naomi) "Seiko?"

Turning my face towards Seiko, she was glowing red while her head was still facing straight.

(Seiko) "I simply think of you."

Tilting her own to meet my gaze, I began to follow her influence.

(Seiko) "Through cooking, cleaning, organizing, and everything... I simply just think about you."

She folded her eyes shut, giving off a huge grin.

(Seiko) "Now when you are mine... I couldn't possibly be tired. At least... not tired of you Naomi."

Opening her lids again, she pushed into my left shoulder with her right side.

(Seiko) "You give me all the energy I need babe!"

Pulling her face close to mine, she Laid her lips onto my left cheek, kissing it in such a smooth way...

(Naomi) "…!"

Departing away, the overwhelming power of Seiko's responses and actions made me doze in great delight. Causing me to slip forward...

(Naomi) "Eeeee!"

I regained my lost balance on the last step, trying to maintain it.

(Seiko) "…!"

I ended up dropping all the bowls onto the floor yet again... all of them landing down, and sprawled out into place. The moment caused me to lose more evenness, which I started to slide again but backwards.

(Naomi) "Whoa!"

(Seiko) "Naomi!"

Seiko swiftly abandoned the table clothes, and vaulted herself instantaneously right behind me. She caught me, with my back into her chest and wrapping her arms around me... preventing me to receive the hard fall.

(Seiko) "Got'cha!"

She lowered my body onto the floor, placing my back to the wall. Spreading my legs out, Seiko placed herself on my left side.

(Seiko) "Naomi... Are you okay?"

Both her hands were on my left thigh, and from the little accident... I felt too embarrassed. Why did I make myself look like an idiot in front of her?! Phasing to the right, I tried to hide my shame.

(Naomi) "I-I'm fine Seiko."

Instead of getting ourselves up and back on our feet... Seiko pushed herself over, taking top position of my body. Seiko put her knees in the gap between my legs, having her hands rested on my shoulders.

(Seiko) "I'm sorry Naomi... I didn't mean to..."

Sorry? Why should she be sorry? It's my fault for slipping and sliding like a klutz...

(Seiko) "If only I knew, I wouldn't have done that. You could of hurt yourself."

Seiko leaned in closely to my face, kissing my left cheek and running her hands side to side on my shoulders.

(Naomi) "Seiko... it's my fault. And well... I'm not hurt, don't worry about it."

She then sits her knees separate sides of my hips, while pressing her white and hands further into my shoulders.

(Seiko) "Hush now! Cleary I've caused it... and why should I not worry?!"

Seiko placed her hands onto my cheeks, holding onto and... pulling them ridiculously hard. So hard it felt if my face transformed into rubber!

(Naomi) "Seiko!"

Her expression was perking my feelings... sending my heart skyrocketing off the charts.

(Seiko) "Naomi... I LOVE YOU! You'd think I won't worry?!"

Seiko's tone and words paralyzed my body... with the assistance of her piercing eyes, there was no escape...

(Naomi) "hehe... I doubt you don't."

The smile on her face transition into a... frown? Huh...?

(Seiko) "Naomi..."

Seiko's eyes began glistering with tears, and the atmosphere around us became so... depriving all of a sudden. If she remembered something...

(Naomi) "Seiko...?"

She pulled up closely, giving me a soft and quick kiss with her soft lips.

(Seiko) "I need to tell you something... and it's been on my thoughts today."

Running my hands more slowly around her back, Seiko adjusted her face into a indifferent expression...

(Naomi) "What is it?"

Seiko then looked down, running her own hands around my neck.

(Naomi) "Seiko...? Tell me, what's wrong?"

She pushed into me for another soft and quick kiss. Pulling away, we met eyes again. Hers still being teary, while mine were getting there.

(Seiko) "I'm scared of losing you Naomi... I'm really, really scared."

Seiko looked down again, while running her own hands down to my chest.

(Naomi) "Seiko, what are you talking about...? I'd never leave you."

Why is she thinking like that? How did I provoke her to think that? Did I... do something wrong?

(Naomi) "Seiko... why would you think that?"

I ran both of my hands up to her cheeks, pulling her face up and closely to mine.

(Seiko) "I had a similar dream this morning..."

My breathing paused and we kept our eyes into each others.

(Naomi) "...Tell me, what happened Seiko?"

Applying more pressure onto her cheeks, she slowly tilted her face down again.

(Seiko) "We were in this infirmary... while you were holding me against your left side..."

Seiko fastened herself closer to me, where I made my hands run again on her smooth back.

(Seiko) "In the situation, I was bleeding from my chest."

(Naomi) "…!"

Hearing her explaining the dream staggered me... making my heart beat in suspense. I thought about it to myself... was this... a coincidence? My dream had something to do with her... dying...

(Seiko) "The room we were in was fading off slowly, turning into a complete white space."

Seiko position her body onto my left side, with my left arm supporting her.

(Naomi) "S-Seiko..."

She ran her lovely right hand onto my right thigh, while her left made it's way to my right cheek.

(Seiko) "It was like this... the exact position. I was asking you to kiss me too... to fulfill my dying wish."

(Naomi) "…!"

Pulling her more closely, Seiko reiterate the rubbing motions back and forth onto my cheek.

(Seiko) "We kissed... and cried... then everything faded away..."

Seiko slowly elevated herself up to me... for a quick kiss.

(Seiko) "Naomi... I love you very very much... and I don't ever want to be separated from you again... I wish it was possible, but I'll do my best to stay with you in any given opportunity Naomi."

Seiko began to sniffle and push herself further to me... resting her head over my left shoulder.

(Seiko) "I'm sorry... if it's too much."

Placing my right hand over her head, I brushed her hair firmly.

(Naomi) "No no no... don't be sorry... I-I feel the same way Seiko.

I drew my right hand to her left side of the head, resting it onto her beautifully shaped head.

(Naomi) " I love you too... very very much and I understand how you feel... I thought I almost lost you too... but it's all a dream, isn't it?"

Seiko nodded and tilted her head up to meet my eyes, pushing her right cheek towards my neck.

(Seiko) "Always together...?"

She pulled herself over me once more, having her knees near the separate sides of my hips. While Running her hands around my shoulders, we stared even further into each other... falling into each other's minds.

(Naomi) "Always together."

Kissing each other slowly, she ran her hands back and forth... tending both of my shoulders.

(Seiko) "You make me so happy Naomi!"

Seiko started to grind herself over me, kissing my nose and resting her forehead over mine.

(Naomi) "Oh Seiko!"

After a few motions, I pulled Seiko further into me... forcing our lips to bind into one.

*Smooch*

Rather than letting go, I decided to keep running my lips up and down on hers... brushing them together lightly and cogently. Absentmindedly, I started sucking on her lower lip.

(Naomi) "Mmm...!"

Realizing what I was doing... I immediately pushed her away in embarrassment. I didn't know what got over me...

(Naomi) "Seiko, I-I'm sorry..."

Blushing like a beet, she ran her white hands down to my chest. Cupping the sides of my breast, slowly unveiling a devilish smile upon her face. The atmosphere in the hall suddenly change into... a fervor frame.

(Seiko) "Heheh, I don't mind one bit!"

Seiko firmly squeezed both of them, causing me to jolt in unexpected pleasure.

(Naomi) "S-Seiko!"

Why is she doing this now?! What if someone sees us?!

(Seiko) "About before... I want to say it's my fault. So... I want to show you how SORRY I am for making you almost fall."

She winks with her right eye, while groping my breast numerous times. Feeling out all the possible locations.

(Naomi) "Aaauuh!"

I didn't want to fight it... instead, I surrendered myself for her.

(Seiko) "I've always wanted to do this... without resistance."

Seiko lightly giggled, Ongoing with the pressing into my breast. Subsequently, she ran her hands back to my shoulders and leaned closer. Both of us were equally blushing...

(Naomi) "Oh Seiko..."

She advance further, laid her lips onto mine and brushing them together repeatedly.

*Smooch*

The thoughts of our sleepover yesterday appeared back to my mind... things what we could of done. Seiko pulled away, smiling very widely and squinting her eyes.

(Seiko) "Say, 'Ah'."

Whoa... the response was too effective, enforcing my waist to wobble inconsistently side to side. Obeying the order casted, I opened my mouth really wide to let her doings come true.

(Naomi) "'Aaaah'!"

Seiko giggled, and closed her eyes. Moving forward, she brought out her tongue... and shoved it slowly into my mouth.

(Naomi) "Mmmmm?!"

Her hands were gripping my shoulders tightly, while she ran her tongue over mine. At this point... my 'area' became very moist, and the pressure was doing it's job... I began to shut my own eyes, and let my hands run around her back.

(Seiko) "Mmmmm!"

I sucked on her tasty tongue, nibbling the very tip with my front teeth. Meanwhile, Seiko's drool was running down... slowly forcing it's own way into my throat and down to my system.

(Naomi) "Mmmmm!"

She was making me too desperate... I didn't care if we were caught in our act, this moment... it was unbearable.

(Seiko) "Mmm!"

Swallowing the rest of her drool, she pulls her tongue out. Leaving me to pant and crave for more of the action.

(Seiko) "You love that? Don't you?"

She ran her hands again onto my breast, gripping on each of them soundly.

(Naomi) "S-Seiko!"

She loosens her hands, and grips again more does she do this to me?

(Seiko) "Oho... oh Naomi!"

This entire scene... the red on our faces never faded, or wiped off either of our pleasured smiles.

(Seiko) "Heheh."

After a few moments of us kissing, we went back to picking up our stuff and returning them to the prep room.

(Seiko) "Let's put'em up!"

Making our way inside the room, we placed them where they exactly belong. Once we finished... we stepped out and Seiko locked the door. Spontaneously, she grabbed me by the left wrist and guided me to a nearby girl's lavatory... Once entering in, Seiko released my wrist and slammed the door shut. Locking it and heading to me, pushing us to the center of the restroom.

(Seiko) "Now... where were we?"

She winded up behind me, running both of her warm hands around my superior... squeezing my breast.

(Naomi) "S-Seiko!"

She didn't stop... and I didn't want to.

(Seiko) "Are you comfortable Naomi...?

Seiko kissing the right side of my neck, she lowers her left hand all the way down to my inner left thigh... rubbing side to side...

(Naomi) "…!"

Blushing... and breathing heavily, I nodded slightly.

(Naomi) "Uh huh!"

(Seiko) "Heh!"

Seiko giggled, showing herself being both pleasured and delighted in our... activity. She used her right hand to further grope my right breast, while her other hand ran up to the center... to my holy grail.

(Seiko) "I've always thought of doing this to you... ALWAYS.

Swallowing and turning my face to the left, Seiko kept pressing her right hand into my right breast, while kissing the right side of my neck. Her left hand... moved up and down my private spot.

(Naomi) "…!"

Our bodies were in lock too... with her own chest pushed into my back. Seiko's hand skipped into my skirt, and onto my panties...

(Seiko) "You wouldn't mind Naomi... if I..."

Her left index was digging into the center, teasing me... Seiko started to breath onto the right side of my neck... my legs where shaking a lot from this excitement.

(Naomi) "Oh... S-Seiko!"

Breathing more heavily, I casted out light moans... echoing the lavatory. Seiko really wanted this... and her control got the better of me. I was willing... to do this, to let her take it...I lie my hands onto her sides of the legs... applying much pressure into them.

(Seiko) "Naomi... you'd mind if I go... inside...?

Without hesitation... I nodded and squeezes more onto her legs.

(Naomi) "Uh huh...!"

She shrugs her shoulders, pressing her body more into my back...

(Seiko) "So dreamy..."

Seiko's right hand stopped groping me, but made her right arm wrapped around my chest.

(Naomi) "…!"

Her left index was slowly making space to... penetrate me. Having my panties out of my center, Seiko slowly and by little... inserted her index.

(Naomi) "O-OH!"

She pulled us into the back wall, still in the same position. Seiko... wiggled her index left and right gently... inserting herself with no rush.

(Seiko) "Oh Naomi..."

Seiko's voice was being soft... how is this happening? How am I not freaking out?! This wasn't something I intend of doing so soon...

(Seiko) "Are you okay to let me do this...?"

She paused her finger from entering further, loosening me and waiting for a response... fighting my other emotions, I pleaded

(Naomi) "Seiko... do it to me already, please...!"

Instantly, Seiko jabbed her index even further inside my temple... twisting and curling it up into me. She as well tighten my chest more with her right arm, and kissed the right side of my neck gently.

(Seiko) "Naomi... do you love it when I finger you...?"

She kept pushing further inside of me... pulling it out and repeated the cycle. Every time she does get inside and pulls out, the motions tend to get faster and harder...

(Naomi) "Uh huh...!"

I just loved her white, sexy and thin finger making it's way inside of me... it made me quiver so much, and the ecstasy was building!

(Naomi) "Seiko!"

I pushed more into her legs, doing the same with my back into her body...

(Seiko) "Oh Naomi!"

Seiko kept digging her index deeper inside of me... stretching out my womanhood little by little..

(Naomi) "Mmm...!"

Pressing her body to me, while I did with her legs... Seiko added her middle finger inside of me... pulling them both out and in repeatedly together.

(Seiko) "Oh...!"

Seiko was starting to moan lightly too...

(Naomi) "Uh! O-Oh...!"

Panting and panting... she pushed more harder and faster whenever she withdraws both of her fingers.

(Naomi) "Seiko...!"

Still plunging them... Seiko jabbed side to side vigorously.

(Seiko) "N-Naomi!"

(Naomi) "S-Seiko!"

(Seiko) "Mmmm! Oh!"

(Naomi) "Auuugh! O-Oooooh! Seiko!"

Blushing like a beet, I phased my face down to her doings... while both of us where moaning.

(Seiko) "I love you Naomi!"

Her two fingers were screwing me... literally.

(Naomi) "I love you too Seiko!"

My body began to tremble... then the inside of me begged...

(Naomi) "Seiko! T-Take my virginity! Take it away from me! Fu-do me! Do me harder!"

I didn't understand what's happening to me... the moment was too powerful, and I couldn't control myself over what I was saying!

(Seiko) "Oh Naomi!"

Tightening my chest, she fingered me more and more with her white fingers... igniting my body's flint.

(Naomi) "Sei-"

Finally... it all came to it's end...

(Naomi) "Oooooh!"

(Seiko) "Mmph!"

Seiko's fingers were now covered with my... stuff.

(Naomi) "S-Seiko..."

Still trembling with pleasure... we both were panting and breathing heavily...

(Seiko) "I... I... released too..."

Seiko withdraw her fingers out, fixing my panties and my skirt.

(Naomi) "D-Did this... j-just happened...?"

Trying to catch my breath, Seiko Spun me around... wiping my liquid off her skirt and applying both of her hands behind my back.

(Seiko) "I-It... did..."

* * *

**I hope you fellow readers love, or like my chapter. Please leave a review and display your own thoughts! It would be really appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6: Pushing Forward

**_It's been awhile since I've put up a chapter (somewhere over a month), and I apologize for the long wait. A lot of things have happened. I've been moving to a new home, hard drive problems occurred with my computer and I had to wait for a few weeks to return, then Blood Drive was a massive overload on my mind (and plans for College). Now I'm back, and other things have cleared up so far, which means I'll be presuming to my regular schedule. Well once this week is up. But anyways, I hope you guys understand... and now here's a chapter you guys been waiting for._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party (98 PC), Corpse Party Blood Covered: Repeated Fear, Corpse Party 2 Dead Patient, Corpse Party Book of Shadows, Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love, Corpse Party Blood Drive... and really anything else that contains goat milk. If I were to own the whole thing.. heheh *Rubs my hands together* Oh, changes would happened. And I'd have the goat milk...!_**

* * *

_(Naomi) "Um... so then."_

In attempts of trying to create some small talk, Seiko elevated herself up to my face. Instantly she pushed her lips into mine, forcing a kiss.

*Smooch*

Separating away, Seiko's expression turned into an alarmed one. I guess she recognize the tension I've built over myself. My face might be giving it away...

_(Seiko) "Does it bother you? What we did?"_

I really didn't want to give her the wrong idea. And honestly... I don't know what can I implement over what we've just done. This isn't something we can simply say, "We did it, now let's just move on and pretend it never happened!" Not that I'm trying for that approach... but I'm clearly out of thoughts on what to do next. Should we talk about it? Continue what we were doing? Yet if we do either of those two, how will it fall?

_(Naomi) "I'm fine. It doesn't bother me, I'm just... amazed."_

Really I was... but more amazed how we ended up just doing it. I'd doubt anyone in our school would do the same, maybe Kishinuma? Ugh... Running both of her hands up to my shoulder blades, she pinched the uniform fabric with her delicate fingers.

_(Seiko) "Me too! More than amazed actually... heehee."_

It's not going to be the same I'll admit, especially when she'll no longer tease me about being with Satoshi anymore... or how I have to get defensive when she invades my physical body. Instead, it's about us now. Besides a few limits depending on where we are, she could touch me whenever.

_(Naomi) "I agree, it's a lot more than amazing."_

As Seiko pushed her chest more into mine, my ring tone went off, and here I'd assume it was the Class Rep. calling me. I was sort of glad it happened, I couldn't figure what else to say.

_(Naomi) "Hmm...?"_

*Ring*

*Ring*

Seiko hearing the ring tone, we both broke off the hug spontaneously. Stepping a few steps back, I searched the phone in my pockets and brought it out into the space. Checking the caller on the screen, it definitely was our Class. Rep.

_(Seiko) "…?"_

I bet she's wondering why we aren't back at class yet, another silly explanation I have to come up with... I mean, I can't profess of what we've done.

*Ring*

*Ring*

_(Seiko) "I think you should answer that."_

Seiko giving a wink with her left eye and a oversized smile, I followed her advice. The last time when we didn't answer her call for something important, it didn't end too well. A point to where we had to listen a three hour lecture... and it was all because of not picking up the phone. Raising it against to my right ear, I nodded towards Seiko with a sigh.

_(Naomi) "Yeah, I should. Or we'll never hear the end of it."_

Seiko moved herself to the nearest stall, pushing her own back into the door. Placing both her arms across each other.

*Beep*

Hitting the call button, I waited for an answer.

_(Naomi) "…"_

Aiming my eyes towards one of the sinks, I tapped my left foot against the hardened matt beneath me. No voice were to be heard, which pushed me to speaking first.

_(Naomi) "Uh, Hello?"_

Rabbling of a male appeared in the background. I assumed it to be Kishinuma, probably still complaining over the spill on him that Satoshi made.

_(Ayumi) "Hey, where are you both at? It's been past a half an hour!"_

Scratching the backside of my head, I pointed my eyes directly at Seiko. Seiko shrugged while she was encircling her thumbs together, making cute kissing faces towards me. It didn't help much in this case... although she looked adorable.

_(Naomi) "Uh... We finished dropping off the things back at the Prep Room. And uh... after so... we um..."_

Phasing my eyes around the lavatory, I tried coming up a believable excuse. Having my eyes back at Seiko, she shrugged again with a half pout.

_(Naomi) "I had horrible issues with my tummy, and I-"_

(Ayumi) "Oh no need to explain further. But please do come back sooner, we could use help over a few things here."

That was easier than I thought.

_(Naomi) "…!"_

Without noticing, Seiko made her way behind me and kissed the right side of my neck... causing me to fumble two steps forward and one step to the right.

_(Naomi) "Uh... yeah, we'll be there soon."_

Her hands were now around my chest... playing with my breast as if it were a time to do that.

_(Ayumi) "Well then, talk to you both soon."_

_(Naomi) "Uh huh."_

Hanging up and placing the phone to it's pocket, Seiko ran her hands around my tummy... patting it and kissing me more around the neck.

_(Naomi) "Seiko, you need to stop doing that!"_

Having my eyes shut, I position my head down. Leaving my hands free, she kept kissing the neck and patting the tummy.

_(Seiko) "I can't help it... your neck looks extra dainty whenever you are on the phone!"_

Sighing, I held her hips with both hands.

_(Naomi) "...I don't understand why you are patting my tummy. Why are you doing that?"_

Seiko giggling, she paused and raised her lips to my left ear. Seemingly to whisper out a answer.

_(Seiko) "I just want to smoothen your belly! So you ca-"_

Predicating the rest of what she was going to say, I blatantly shouted the next few words out of my mouth.

_(Naomi) "I don't really need to go you know!"_

Blushing in embarrassment, she returned to kissing my neck slowly. Leading me to shake from the minor seduction.

_(Seiko) "Well I want to pat it either way!"_

Still sighing, I loosen my hands from her hips and looked above towards the ceiling.

_(Naomi) "We should get going then... but first we should, uh... clean up."_

The wetness left in my panties did feel uncomfortable... and having to return back to class feeling like this would make everything feel weirder... so why not? Seiko would agree on that.

_(Seiko) "True dat, let's get it out together!"_

Seiko's face unfolded a devilish smile, along a right wink to express the perverted emphasis on those last set of words.

_(Naomi) "Oh you..."_

We head into the first stall together, leaving our shoes outside and having to strip each other's clothes off from our skirts and panties.

_(Naomi) "You know, we don't really need to take off our lower garments... we could have simply wiped ourselves... my 'STUFF' hasn't seeped through my panties."_

Holding our clothes in our arms, we set them onto the toilet seat. After doing so, I looked back at Seiko and picked up she had big hungry eyes. As if she were wanting to eat something out of me...

_(Seiko) "…!"_

She was glancing towards at my tummy... and really just the overall down there. I did the same with hers and develop more blushes across my entire face.

_(Naomi) "Heh... so then, um..."_

Feeling blank, she ran her hands up to my chest and down to my stomach.

_(Seiko) "May I?"_

Seiko pulls me into her arms, running her hands around my back. My arms were around her too, but I couldn't move much for myself. I was paralyzed with the idea of us doing this... getting half naked together and having our lower bodies touch. Yesterday it was the first time we showered and seen each other... but for some particular reason, this wasn't easy like that time.

_(Naomi) "Huh? What are you asking f-?"_

Oblivious to the answer, she spread her hands around my bottom. Sliding her right hand around my crack...

_(Naomi) "…!"_

Resting my head on her left shoulder, she kept on running her hand up and down there...

_(Seiko) "I always wanted to do this."_

The urge was once building again, and her lovely white hand was working the rimming. Sadly... I had to fight it. We already been out here for too long and we couldn't afford the trouble.

_(Naomi) "I'm sorry..."_

Shaking my butt away, I pried myself from Seiko's arms,

_(Naomi) "No time for that, we need to get back to our homeroom."_

She raised her right hand up, snapping her fingers with disappointment.

_(Seiko) "Shucks!"_

We continued onto cleaning each other, using the toilet paper and water from the faucet. Afterwards, we put back on our lower garments and shoes. Both of us stepping out of the stall, we rinsed our hands thoroughly in separate sinks.

_(Naomi) "Heh, there's always next time."_

Finishing up washing and drying, Seiko wrapped her arms around me from behind and placed her hands over the center of my chest.

_(Seiko) "It felt unlike anything when I was inside you."_

Putting her head over my right shoulder, she began kissing my neck softly. Causing my body to recover the seduction Seiko drew not TOO long ago.

_(Naomi) "Heh."_

Hearing those words sent my blood rushing throughout my body, leaving me to uphold more temptation buried within me. It also brought me more blushes, and the overstretched smile on my own face. How am I paired with this beautiful girl? Was it meant to be? I could never understand how she could go for someone like me... when there are others out here in the world that have more advances in their character. For me... I'm just a crummy tom boy that isn't popular, strong, or rich... but if she loves me, I guess I'm something more than whatever my negativity spits out. Heh. Leaving all those thoughts away, I raised her left hand to my lips and kissed her forehand softly.

_(Naomi) "...and It felt unlike anything having you inside of me."_

I didn't know what else to say... everything that had happened went by too fast. The moments feel as if they were to be all smashed into one huge dream. yet they weren't... but I can't get over how this JUST happened between us, here in our own school building.

_(Seiko) "Heheh."_

Thinking over to what we've done, I froze into position to where I was standing. Seiko pulling her arms off, she positions herself in front of me.

_(Seiko) "Naomi."_

Scanning over her blushed and flustered face, our surroundings changed into a slow suspension.

_(Seiko) "Naomi...?"_

Aware of being unresponsive, I shake my own head and fixated my eyes towards Seiko. Her face uncovered a worrisome expression.

_(Naomi) "Seiko...?"_

It's not like I hated it, or anywhere near felt disgusted... Instead, I was all in suspense... where my legs were having to vibrate uncontrollably. Her grasp totally overtaken me, and now she has the one other piece of my whole... my virginity. Yesterday... we were best friends. However, this day we've become something far greater. I'm wrong... the "become" has already happened long ago... and I was too blind to comprehend everything before. Snapping back from my thoughts, I refocused our current reality.

_(Seiko) "Are you okay? Was it... too much?"_

While her hands were holding mine, she tiptoed up to meet my height.

_(Naomi) "What was too much?... the thing we did?"_

Seiko gently nodded, and gave a small peck on the nose. Observing her face, the blushes were beginning to turn more brightly red. So red, I could say I'm staring at a rose.

_(Seiko) "It's not a, 'THING'!"_

Widen my eyes over how bluntly I was, I shake my head lightly.

_(Naomi) "S-Sorry! It's more than that... you're right. I just-"_

Seiko pushing herself to my lips, she kissed them swiftly. Slowly smooching me with her soft lips.

*Smooch*

*Smooch*

*Smooch*

Pulling away, she tighten our hands grip and grinned cutely.

_(Seiko) "It's okay. I forgive you!"_

Back to the question, I phased my head a bit to the left and have my eyes pointing to one of the sinks in the background.

_(Naomi) "Well... It's sudden, you know? I've never have expected this to happen."_

Catching my breath, I retraced my eyes back to Seiko's. Smiling and gripping tightly to her beautiful hands, her expression then somewhat changed. The blushes dissolved into her normal white tone, while her eyes became slightly glistened.

_(Seiko) "Oh, you didn't?"_

Her eyes were now aiming down, assuming she's contemplating about the words I given. The voice of hers has effect as well, hinting more that she wasn't satisfied with the answer. Rethinking, I colluded further.

_(Naomi) "...Just yet. I've never expected this to happen so soon, it caught me by surprise."_

Releasing my hands, Seiko placed her arms around my neck, while I did the same for her back. She stopped tiptoeing, but aimed her head slightly bottomward.

_(Seiko) "I understand."_

Neither her tone, nor her physical stance changed. It seemed there was still something amidst. Could it be the way I responded? Or that I haven't returned the deed? There were many possibilities here, and this is the one time I'm unsure what it could be.

_(Naomi) "Is something the matter Seiko?"_

Waiting for an answer, I thought of divulging different suggestions.

_(Seiko) "It's nothing. Not at all wrong over here!"_

Lifting her own smile, her eyes lessen in glistening and the voice recovered back to normal. Why is she hiding it?

_(Naomi) "Are you sure about that? A few seconds ago you were behaving differently."_

Her arms were now around my back, while my hands ran up to both her cheeks. I inclined her head to my angle, reaching in slowly for a quick kiss.

*Smooch*

Departing, Seiko and I further stared into each other.

_(Seiko) "I just dozed off, that's all!"_

_(Naomi) "Dozed off?"_

I'm not buying it. I'm fully aware something is wrong. The way she reacted and the words she used were good points, and I've known her for too long to know something's up. Pulling her closely, I kept my eyes connected with hers.

_(Naomi) "Seiko, I know that's not true. Let's save the trouble of stalling and just talk about it together."_

Her smile went back into a slight frown, while her hands were becoming weak in the pressure towards my back.

_(Seiko) "There is something that's been on my mind. I don't know... it might be ridiculous to hear._

Expressing a puzzled look, my body began to feel the waves of her trouble.

_(Naomi) "Seiko... It won't be ridiculous. Is it something I said?"_

Shaking her own head, she tilted her head down.

_(Seiko) "Uh-uh"_

Pressing more into her cheeks, I kissed her nose delicately.

_(Naomi) "Did I forget something...? Like... doing what you d-"_

The next words I was about to say didn't want to make their way out of my mouth, but Seiko shaken her head with a slight blush making it's appearance.

_(Seiko) "Not really..."_

Running both my hands down to her shoulders, I tighten them. Seiko lowered her face down again... bringing the air of great unease in the lavatory. I seriously needed to know what it is... it's killing me!

_(Naomi) "Is it our dreams...?"_

_(Seiko) "No..."_

Obviously... she wouldn't normally act like this. It had to be something really bad. After her answer, she raised her head up to meet my gaze. Peering into each other's view, we remained motionless.

_(Naomi) "Then what is it Seiko...?"_

Seiko raised her lips left to right, running her arms around my back.

_(Seiko) "Were yo-"_

She paused, and shaken her head lightly while her cheeks bloomed red. Gathering all the effort to ask a question, it's easy to say she seemed embarrassed about something.

_(Seiko) "...Were you really enjoying it? Were you... feeling comfortable of everything?"_

Seiko's voice came to be soft... softest I've ever heard it to be for a long time. Her face still remained red, while mine was following along the influence.

_(Naomi) "Seiko... I loved it. Even though it was something we shouldn't do in this age, I felt comfortable... nobody else could ever take that position from you."_

Smiling widely, I pushed my forehead into hers... the blushes on my face began to burn deeply, causing me to let out a nervous giggle. Concentrating on Seiko, she detain her current state from moments ago.

_(Seiko) "Good, I'm relieved to hear that."_

She didn't sound relieved... Seiko, what else is bothering you? Inside I feel the need to push and push, until she spills the beans...

_(Naomi) "No you aren't..."_

Pressing my hands further into her shoulders, Seiko pulled away from my forehead and remained phasing her head down.

_(Naomi) "You don't seem relieved... what else is bothering you?"_

With that being said, Seiko gently shake her head and pried herself off from me, making her hands cover her own face.

_(Seiko) "I-I'm awful."_

Something must've been really bothering her... seeing her like this brought my worries to the roof. This moment though felt familiar... same feelings, same air. This presence was like the time her mother left her.

_(Naomi) "Hey..."_

Moving closer towards Seiko, I tried giving her a hug.

_(Seiko) "..."_

Seiko instantly collapsed onto her knees, then adjusting herself by sitting with her legs up.

_(Naomi) "...Seiko, you aren't awful?"_

What could it be to turn her like this? Did I really miss something? Why is she behaving like this?

_(Naomi) "Seiko, you need to get up... the floor is messy."_

Still with her hands over her face, I could tell her cold tears were now producing.

_(Seiko) "I am too..."_

I stepped forward, and sat next to Seiko. Settling myself on her right side along my arms around her, ignoring the filthiness of the floor.

_(Naomi) "Seiko, you aren't messy or awful. Tell me, what's going on?"_

She pulled her head to my left shoulder, resting it there while her hands were still over her face.

_(Seiko) "We should talk about it... some other time. We need to head to back to the rest of the guys."_

How? I can't accept this... she's hurting and she's not acting like herself. Seeing her being this caused me so much pain to bare...

_(Naomi) "Seiko... please tell me, I want to help you. I can't stand seeing you like this..."_

Seiko lowered her hands off her face, leaving them over my left thigh. Tilting her own head to my direction, the shade of her sadness revealed. Digging mentally further of her last responses, I might of figured what it is. Maybe... could this tie knots about her mother disappearing? Maybe that I'll end up doing the same to her? Not that I will, but I'm guessing because the feeling of this innervation is telling me...

_(Seiko) "It's that... I don't want to lose you over something new of what we do. What I done was something very UNEXPECTED, like what you said... and it scared me thinking about it."_

My eyes widen, still feeling skeptical over the answer. There must be more to it. Reassuring her, I tighten my arms and kissed her right cheek.

_(Naomi) "But Seiko, you won't lose me... how could I leave you? You mean everything to me... and yeah, I said that. It was unexpected because... it was more than what we've ever done. I loved it though, I'm fine with it."_

Seiko's facial expression continued to looked struck, lowering her head down once again.

_(Seiko) "I'm still afraid Naomi, I couldn't ever lose you. Just like... how with my mother. I don't want you to be the next person to disappear."_

There it was... what came to my assumption.

_(Naomi) "Seiko..."_

Slowly pulling her closer to me, I laid a small kiss on her right cheek. I never want her to feel like this... not again or ever a other time.

_(Seiko) "…"_

As every second passed by, the pain dug even further into my mind. If it were to having my nerves jammed into hinges to a door opening and closing. What tormented me besides seeing her in this pain was not knowing right away what the "reason" really was, which filled up more repercussion of being a terrible lover. I don't try to be, but these little faults I do make me feel like I am. Like this moment... I really wished I did more before to prevent her thinking that. I needed to stop this... and convince her I'll never leave her. Pulling herself away from me, she put her hands over her face.

_(Seiko) "...I'll just stop. I'm sorry for ruining the mood."_

I didn't care about that... what I cared is for her to be happy. Nonetheless, I Scooted myself up to her right side and wrapped my arms around her again. Letting her warm face touch my cold neck.

_(Naomi) "Stop apologizing to me, you haven't done anything wrong!"_

Tightening her, she again pulled her hands off of her face. Glancing around the lavatory floor.

_(Seiko) "But-"_

_(Naomi) "-I'm not going to let you tell me otherwise. How can you sit here and believe you are those things? Just... how?"_

She raised her head towards mine, with a defeated expression placed. This is my moment to prove her wrong, and make her realize how much I need her.

(Naomi) "Seiko... how can you be awful since you've done a lot for others? You were always ready whenever we've done those off-school charity runs... or whenever our class needed help. When you see someone with a frown, you tend to bulldoze them until they shake from it. You take full responsibility with your school work, family, events... everything. I don't even have to say anymore..."

_(Seiko) "…Naomi."_

Seiko remain frozen to my stare, having her own hands in together and stretching her legs out.

_(Naomi) "How could you be awful? You... saved me. I avoided some unfortunate paths because of you!"_

Her eyes were glistering more, while mine were equally glassy like hers.

_(Naomi) "Everyday you make me so happy and feel important... and not alone. You're a huge par- let me rephrase that. You are my life Seiko... and I couldn't ever live without you..."_

Seiko's eyes formed water, slowly falling out of them.

_(Naomi) "You aren't messy... you are beautiful, strong... and dreamy, and sexy. You drive me wild Seiko... you mix my feelings to an unbelievable height. Just how could I leave you? You've been there for me ever since I had no one."_

Gently I extended my right hand around her eyes, and wiped off the tears that developed.

_(Seiko) "Naomi...!"_

I could tell she was beaming from the inside, all in all touched. Tracing my hand around her left cheek, Seiko pushed her head further into my neck.

_(Naomi) "Please don't let your mother think differently, okay...? It has nothing to do with you, or makes you what kind of person you are. You are not the reason she's disappeared."_

_(Seiko) "Naomi..."_

Though Seiko's voice was still soft, I know for a fact she's feeling better. Lowering my head down to hers, she turns to me and our eyes met yet again. This time, the gleams in them were showing relieve.

_(Naomi) "Yes Seiko?"_

Running my right index around her lips, she softly kisses it and pushes more into my neck.

_(Seiko) "But don't I rub you the wrong way...? Make things unbearable for you...?"_

Sighing and smiling widely afterwards, I leaned forward to her forehead and gave a small kiss towards it.

_(Naomi) "Of course not!"_

Breathing heavily, Seiko raised herself up for a small kiss to my chin, adjusting her own body more into mine.

_(Naomi) "I loved every bit of it. It always put my body in adrenaline, practically making me jump constantly!"_

Her eye's then squinted, leaving out a slight smirk merging from the response I used.

_(Seiko) "I'm glad you love it."_

Seiko's used her left hand over my right cheek, rubbing slowly up and down. The feeling around us changed... clearly the entire situation is fixed.

_(Naomi) "I do love it, the touching... and teasing. It was too cute and sensual..."_

Shrugging my shoulders and phasing my face to the right to hide my blush, Seiko squeezed my cheek.

_(Seiko) "Is that so?"_

With her right hand, she pulled my face back to hers. Growing a grin and running her hand more back and forth.

_(Naomi) "Heh, yeah."_

At this point, it's clear she's recovering to her normal self.

_(Seiko) "...I love you Naomi. and I feel the same about you... you're my life too, and it makes me more than happy to know you're completely mine. If you weren't, I want to at least stick by your side and never let you go... like how you said you need me, I need you too..."_

Suddenly, Seiko started climbing over my body. Placing both of her hands on my shoulders, staring me with wide eyes. My back touched the wall behind me, and my hands made their way around her.

_(Seiko) "The first day when I saw you, I've wanted this to happen between us... but when I saw that no one was talking to you, or actually paying any attention, it devastated me. You're too wonderful to deserve that, and I wanted to change it. Let you know you're more than all of them combined."_

She put more force onto my shoulders, pushing herself further into my body. With our eyes being sync together, my heart burst in so much delight.

_(Seiko) "Instead of playing peekaboo, I could have opened up sooner... yet I didn't want to frighten you."_

Folding my hands into her back, I pulled her closer for a quick kiss.

*Smooch*

_(Naomi) "You wouldn't have. I felt it for as long I could remember, and I'd think it could of happen."_

Sighing, I aimed down.

_(Naomi) "Still, I feel so dumb for being very dense this entire time... I wish I could go back and realized it. Things would have been a lot different..."_

Seiko pushed herself against me, leaving her lips over mine. Both of them rubbed up and down together as one, while her hands were running back and forth on my shoulders.

*Smooch*

Splitting up, she applied more pressure on my shoulders. Uncovering the old smile and radiant sparkles in her eyes.

_(Seiko) "Don't feel dumb for that. It happens to all of us, okay Naomi?"_

I sighed, and nodded.

_(Naomi) "It does."_

Putting more pressure into her back, her legs were now touching the inner side of mine.

_(Seiko) "...And if I were to go back, I'd do the same thing too for the same reason. But it's fine though, we're here now. There's no use of holding the past, what we can do now is move on... together."_

Smiling widely, I ran my hands down to her lower back.

_(Naomi) "You're right."_

Seiko loosen her hands more on my shoulders. Leaning forward to kiss my nose, she pulled back and blushed lightly.

_(Naomi) "it's a shame you are with me though, you deserve better."_

Shaking her own head with bewilderment, I could tell she became so unhinged. It looked too cute I'll admit to see her as so.

_(Seiko) "What do you mean, "DESERVE BETTER"? How could it get any better? You're everything I need! And everything I want! You are perfect! Why would you think that? Just why?! TELL ME!"_

Giggling, I pulled her close down for a slow kiss.

*Smooch*

Our lips were pressing up and down together... I noticed her tongue was poking at the entrance, and in this case, I allowed it.

_(Naomi) "Mmm..."_

_(Seiko) "Mmm...!"_

For a few seconds, she pushed her tongue over mine. Running it side to side, and letting the drool fall into my throat. Afterwards, we departed our tongues and lips, and stared into each other.

(Seiko) "Now answer me, why are you thinking that stuff?"

Giggling more, I ran my hands up to her shoulder blades. Pressing my fingers into her fabric, allowing them to descent.

_(Naomi) "I was kidding. I just wanted extra attention, heh."_

_(Seiko) "Ugh, don't do that when it's not necessary! Geesh!"_

Everything was back to normal, and it seemed like it. Seeing her overall character, it was clearly shown. And This time, I was sure we had everything answered towards each other. Looking over Seiko, she leaned down and kissed me roughly. Raising her upper body, she tightens and loosens her grip over my shoulders.

(Seiko) "Naomi."

Her voice was soft again... the most beautiful sound that's reached to my ears. She still had a slight grin kept onto her face, along with a warm glow surrounding her eyes.

_(Naomi) "Yeah?"_

Pushing herself closer to my face, she squinted lightly of her eyes. Tightening my shoulders while her legs pressed further into mine.

_(Seiko) "About last night."_

_(Naomi) "Together forever?"_

Seiko nodded gently, accumulating her strength over the explanation. If the explanation seemed to be

_(Seiko) "Mhm, and If we're talking about forever... you are more than my girlfriend, right? Couldn't I consider you my... wife? We haven't talked about us."_

Already here we are, exploring further. I'm glad she asked this.

_(Seiko) "We're young, and we're still in school... but it doesn't mean it should stop us. I very believe it. I don't have a ring yet... bu-"_

Instantly I pulled her in for a hug, resting my head over her right shoulder.

_(Naomi) "I'm feeling it too."_

Squeezing each other tightly, I ran my hands frequently around her back.

_(Seiko) "I still consider you more than my wife though... to me you're my everything."_

Feeling the warmth and her being on top was driving me crazy... I couldn't handle the feelings anymore, my heart was going to pop!

_(Naomi) "Aww... you are my everything too!"_

Recollecting ourselves, we stood up together and hold each other's hands.

_(Seiko) "We've been here a little too long, don't you think we should go back already?"_

_(Naomi) "Heh, yeah. Like I said before, we can't afford the trouble."_

Stepping out of the lavatory together, we were hand in hand, walking back to our homeroom with smiles and blushes.

_(Naomi) "Wah!"_

Out of nowhere, Seiko pushed me with tremendous force against the hallway wall. Shaking my head of disbelief, I peered into Seiko's eyes while her hands were onto my shoulders.

_(Naomi) "What are you doing? You freakin' scared me!_

Seiko instantly pushed her head into my chest, resting it there and gripping tighter over my shoulders.

_(Seiko) "I just can't resist!"_

Running one hand around her back while the other rested behind her head, I sighed and shut my eyes for a few seconds.

_(Naomi) "Huh, thank goodness. I thought something was wrong."_

_(Seiko) "Naomi."_

As the soft voice echoed into my ears, she lifted her head up to mine. Still having our hands intact to whatever position they are in, Seiko looks into me with glistering eyes.

_(Naomi) "Seiko?"_

_(Seiko) "Together forever?"_

Pushing herself into me for another kiss, I slowly followed her lips with mine.

*Smooch*

Once we finished kissing, she put distance away and we stared into each other. Nodding once, I smiled heavily.

_(Naomi) "Together forever."_

* * *

**_I really hope you guys loved reading this, and that my style of writing on this Fan-fiction is preferable. Please leave reviews, and messages to my inbox if any of you have questions!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Escalation

**I hope you guys enjoy the most anticipated wait of this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Corpse Party... simply I am a fan creating wondrous Fan-fictions of it! **

* * *

_(Naomi) "…!"_

Waking up, I found myself in homeroom, confused and alarmed... unsure if this is another nightmare. Fixing my eyes, familiar voices were calling me.

_(Seiko) "Naomi!"_

_(Mayu) "Nakishima!"_

Turning my head left and right, everyone was here with me. Seiko, Satoshi; Kishinuma, and Suzumoto. Both Morishige and our Class Rep. didn't appear in the room with us. Oddly enough, the sensation of déjà vu was kicking in. Like if this moment happened once before in my life.

_(Naomi) "…"_

The rest of my classmates were standing around me, excluding Seiko, expectantly to be sitting near my left side. Her arms wrapping around my body, she worn a bothered expression on her face.

_(Seiko) "Naomi...?"_

Hearing Seiko's light voice caught my attention, slowly guiding me to her direction. Still... I couldn't be sure what exactly happened, or why am I sitting here. There were so many questions in mind I wanted ask, but what concerned me more than anything else was Seiko. In the dream I had... it heavily involved her again... and it's beginning to build up the anxiety to a point where I can't think normally. I understand there's more to it now, yet... it's a fold that I couldn't solve all on my own.

I don't know what it is... but the déjà vu reoccurrences, the dreams and these familiar feelings are telling me something other. Not at all good, but definitely a tragic path, setting up ahead for everyone of us in the group.

Maybe... maybe it's all in my mind. Maybe I'm just paranoid because of how things are more different now. Yet... I'm not sure if that's the case.

_(Naomi) "...Seiko?"_

Pushing aside the thoughts, I adhere to the current reality in front of me. Lifting up my head, she ran her right hand around my backside, smoothing her way around. Together, we were staring into each other's view.

_(Seiko) "Yes Naomi... Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

The tone in her voice and look on her face expressed a great angst, two traits that don't belong in her character. It bothered me to witness this, and I didn't want to worsen her feelings. I can't have her worrying for something this foolish, something that might turn out to be nothing...

_(Naomi) "Are you okay...?"_

While running her hand on my back, repeatedly up and down, she places her left on my right cheek, trying to soothe my feelings. Which no doubt, it has worked like always. But in this particular moment, it wasn't enough for them to settle.

_(Seiko) "Are you kiddin' me? I should be asking you!"_

The words themselves brought change over the mood between us, bringing back old sparks in our atmosphere. I was uncertain on how to respond to her... in mind, I couldn't even grasp the everyday personality within me.

_(Seiko) "Ugh... I'm so relieved you're awake!"_

Directing my eyes over the clear floor, flushed in red, I tried shaking off the negative feelings, hoping to move on from whatever this nonsense I'm getting into. For all I know, it could be triggered only because I was spooked from our Class Rep's story. Then the thoughts and dreams I've been having might as well convinced me to thinking it all tied together.

_(Naomi) "Heh, yeah..."_

Seiko squeezing on me tightly, she pulled me closer and kept me within her arms, disallowing me to move on my own will. I'll admit, it didn't bother me, her warmth intercepting my cold touch did take away most of the fear. This time, I felt confident I was back in the real world. Nothing before my eye's seemed out of the ordinary.

_(Naomi) "What happened...?"_

The inquiry appeared to have worried Seiko further... if she can read there's still something amidst. As a few seconds pass without an answer from anybody, Mochida moved outwards, displaying a bold face.

_(Satoshi) "You passed out. We had to stop what we were doing and sit you down on a desk."_

Preserving his own stance, Satoshi's words pushed me to feeling even further anxious, making me search through my memories of our last activity.

Coming down to it, all I could remember was hearing our Class Rep's ghost story, while me and Seiko were together, side by side holding hands through the dark. The rest continued to gather up responses, which pushed me to feeling more uncomfortable of the setting.

_(Satoshi) "We were about to call 119."_

Kishinuma with his arms crossed, faced towards Satoshi, unveiling a, "whatever" expression.

_(Yoshiki) "Like I said before, she was going to be fine. I've experienced this a few times already, I should know."_

Remaining in his position, Kishinuma glanced towards me with a straight face, raising his left eyebrow.

_(Yoshiki) "You must have been worked up from the story, huh?"_

Shaking my own head, I looked down again, focusing on the dream I had rather than a personal response.

_(Naomi) "Huh..."_

I couldn't remember what the dream was exactly. What I know is that it had Seiko in it, and it was tragic.

Running her hand down to my chin, Seiko raise my head to hers, piercing my eyes in an overwhelming stare. It was clear to everyone that I wasn't the same, and honestly, I didn't know how else to go on about it, or explain the rest of them what's been happening.

_(Seiko) "Are you okay Naomi?"_

Flickering my eye lids, I lightly expressed a smile, the one that could fit her standards, reassuring her I'm well.

_(Naomi) "I am, it's fine... really."_

With that answer, she places her hand back up to my cheek, meanwhile the other pressed further into my back. The face she displayed showed she wasn't convinced.

_(Seiko) "Really now?"_

Softly giggling, I squinted my eye's and moved myself a bit upwards, trying to appease her.

_(Naomi) " Yeah... it could be that I over-worked myself. The story spooked me out too much, and with the preparations for the Culture Festival... it had to be just that."_

While speaking, Suzumoto brought herself nearer and raised both of her hands up to her chest, having her right over the left.

_(Mayu) "You're right. That could be it."_

Agreeing the possibility, Satoshi nodded while Kishinuma done the same. For Seiko though, she pulled me even closer and given a doubtful expression.

_(Seiko) "Hm."_

She knows I'm hiding something, and sooner or later, I'm going to have to tell her. I couldn't persist, and knowingly, I'm not good at acting as Morishige. If I were though, It would be so easy getting off the hook.

Placing my hands over my thighs, I glanced towards the others and displayed a radiant smile, hoping it made matters better.

_(Seiko) "You seriously need to cool it down... from now on, let me do everything for you."_

Wringing my smile, Seiko ran her hand down to my chin, running it back and forth gently.

_(Naomi) "Seiko, stop. You don't need to."_

The grip over my emotions have lessen, and again I was unable to maintain the pressure, leading me to blushing positively red. Besides having Seiko attack with her motherly concern, everyone else in front of us didn't make it any easier. Without any regard, Seiko pushed her lips onto my left cheek.

_(Seiko) "I won't stop Naomi, and I do need to. You and I, we are a couple. We are suppose to be looking out for each other."_

Taking one good glance at her, she slightly tilted her head downwards, loosening the grasp she has over me.

_(Seiko) "And here you were, out cold... while I had no means to bring you back to the real world."_

Revealing a puzzled expression, I withdrew both hands off of my thighs, and placed my right around her left shoulder. The position was a little awkward, however, it didn't stop us.

_(Naomi) "Seiko?"_

Everyone else in the background were listening in, letting us work out this sudden ordeal.

_(Satoshi) "Um... hey Kishinuma, weren't you going to show me something?"_

_(Yoshiki) "Huh?"_

Phasing my head to the rest, Satoshi was hitting his left elbow against Kishinuma's right arm, hinting him for them to give us space.

_(Satoshi) "Don't you remember? The, THING?"_

Keeping the act along, Kishinuma shakes his own head in a confused manner, still unaware Satoshi's indication.

_(Yoshiki) "Thing? What thing?"_

Suzumoto grinning widely, she shuts her eyes and giggled softly, enjoying Kishinuma's blank perspective.

_(Satoshi) "Uhh..."_

Scratching the backside of his own head, Satoshi walked towards the exit, while Suzumoto followed behind him. Kishinuma on the other hand, was still confused and wanted to question the rest of his friends.

_(Yoshiki) "…"_

Instead of asking out loud, he thought to himself more and finally realized their motion. Moving swiftly, he reached to the door with the rest and together exited to the hall.

I'd say this is better for us to be alone. Later, I'll thank them.

_(Naomi) "Seiko?"_

Calling her name, Seiko lifted her own head to mine and supported an unsteady expression.

_(Naomi) "…"_

Taking another glance, I noticed her eyes were starting to produce light tears, which twisted our air into another direction. It was a depressing feeling...

_(Naomi) "Seiko, what's wrong?_

I couldn't withstand seeing her like this... and whenever this happens, I feel like I'm the one to blame. Surely... I could of prevented it... if only I've been more careful, she wouldn't have to go through this.

_(Seiko) "…"_

As the moment dug far, Seiko applied her head over my left shoulder, clinging her arms around me more tightly.

_(Seiko) "I... I was here holding you, yet I was useless..."_

Fully aware of Seiko's response, it pains me to know what phase she's going through. The conjuring feeling that remained inside of her... I've had it plenty of times, and how it aches isn't a pleasant one.

_(Naomi) "Oh Seiko."_

However, with this situation being peculiar, I didn't compel her perception. There wasn't a reason in the world to judge her words wrongly, or tell her that whatever happened to me was nothing. If I were in her shoes, and if she went through something similar... I'd developed the same motive.

Sighing and pulling her closer, I separated my other thoughts and began to fall restless, letting her continue of getting anything else out.

_(Seiko) "I couldn't do anything Naomi... and it scared me a lot. You were in my arms... and I couldn-"_

Impeding her next words, I quickly kissed her, making our lips touched forcefully.

*Smooch*

Prying myself away, we glared into each other in a solid stare, synch in together as one.

_(Seiko) "Naomi?"_

Position her head up, I pecked her lips gently and ran my right hand on her neck.

_(Naomi) "Seiko, it's fine."_

Smiling lightly, I kissed her soft lips once more. The expression she displayed was still stuck in between, although, I know if I continued, she'll snap out of it.

_(Naomi) "Yeah, I was out... but you couldn't do much of anything, you know? Situations like that... you can't control them."_

Remaining gloomy, Seiko phase her eyes in a keen matter towards mine, still undergoing the feeling.

_(Naomi) "You were there for me, and that's enough. Okay Seiko?"_

Running my hand back and forth repeatedly, Seiko began to spring out a warm grin, displaying she's changing for a different emotion.

_(Seiko) "You're definitely right. But still, I was freaking out A LOT... I wish-I wished I knew something else to help you out of it."_

Pulling herself up, she kissed my cheek and decided to push herself into it, creating a larger touch to my own fragile state.

_(Naomi) "I'm sorry for making you worry Seiko... it must have been really scary to witness that out of nowhere."_

Instantaneously, she ran her hand up to my cheek and pinched it softly.

_(Seiko) "That's not on you Naomi, don't be."_

Blushing as she said that, she pushed herself towards my lips for another passionate kiss, to where our lips rub onto each other roughly. After few minutes, we split and moved back into peering.

_(Naomi) "I hate doing that to you though. I just want you to be happy, and fine..."_

Using those words, her smile had gotten quite wider, while her eyes were exposing an heartwarming glimmer.

_(Seiko) "It doesn't matter, I love you... so I'm suppose to worry Naomi. You got that? If I didn't, it would of meant I didn't care."_

Feeling in every inch of her sensational attachment, I subsided the guilt and listen to her.

_(Naomi) "All right Seiko."_

Both of us kissed each other softly numerous of times, setting each other rightful beams.

_(Naomi) "I love you too Seiko."_

* * *

Suddenly... The flashback before my eyes vanished, making me felt more at unease...

_(Naomi) "…Why?"_

I've been walking and walking around in this building for quite awhile... and yet, I still can't find Seiko. Checking through the classrooms, the narrow and wide hallways; the lavatories, and any other place; I still can't find her.

_(Naomi) "...Seiko, where are you!?"_

Hearing the familiar echoes mocked me to my fullest, easily taking away more of the left over sanity I obtain. However, I given up my attention for the surroundings that lie before me. Instead of following up to rational, and cautious actions, I became too careless. Even if this is the most darkest, and twisted place I stepped in, it was simple to say I no longer have concern of whatever could happen to me, and if anything really did, I believe I deserved it.

Deserving it... because what I've done to Seiko.

_(Naomi) "Seiko! I miss you! Please say something!"_

I don't know how much longer I could take this. Every step I take, every turn I choose... every second of just being here feeds me deeper to my despair. The things I've said to her... the expression she worn on her face, and those cold tears that were running out of her sad eyes... how can I behave in such a dark manner? How could I intend of letting her go through such a thing? I used her weakness and turn it against her... what kind of girlfriend am I? Better yet... what am I?

Strangely, why did I stay at the Infirmary... for some reason, she and I knew it was a bad place to stay when the moment we heard Yuka's screams. But something other forced me... what could of it been?

Then when she left... that... pitch-black apparition attacked me, forcing me to exert all the adrenaline that consisted in my body. The doors were locked too by countless strands of brunette hair, and again... it was all sudden. I couldn't be sure if it was a dream or not... but when I finally figured what to do, I barely escaped with little life left over of me... then freezing outside the hall, I started to relive a sudden feeling I had once in my life. If it all connected to this place...

_(Naomi) "I knew it... just knew it..."_

I saw this beforehand... and yet, I let it happen. I told myself that it was all nonsense, that it was nothing. Now here we are, everyone in our homeroom dealing with this terrifying school, this... Hell. Just because of my own laxity.

Then going back to it, to where I was towards Seiko, just... how? She wasn't doing anything wrong, and the urge sprang itself out, bombarding her with a cold dispute. Every word, without me taking in control, I let myself hurt her... I hurt her so badly, and... she had to dash away from it... which is understandable, even when she wasn't the one that left me...

_(Naomi) "What the hell is wrong with me? I swear..."_

I was scared, yet it didn't mean I have the right to act like that. No matter what reason I came up with, I can never accept it... I can't say I forgive myself too, but If it turned out worst... to where something horrible has happened to her...

_(Naomi) "No..."_

No, I can't think about that, not now, or ever. I should keep moving forward and believe she's in good hands. I know she can take care of herself, and I know it too well. It's safe to say Seiko is a fast and a strong person, and I doubt she'll ever let herself go...

_(Naomi) "Seiko! I want to apologize for the way I behaved! I wasn't at my right mind...!"_

I love her so much, yet... how could I act like a monster? I reassured her promise of us sticking together yesterday... and today, and now... it became such a broad lie. Just... how will it work again? How will I confront her normally?

_(Naomi) "Seiko!"_

Persisting further down the hall, leading back to the Infirmary, the doubts from when we first entered this place returned, taking great affect on my overall status. And here I was, fighting roughly with myself from both sides.

_(Naomi) "Gah..."_

It's stupid I'm dealing with something that has no relation to my true goal, yet I can't somewhat resist thinking horribly of myself. I have no control and I'm not sure what's the cause... for all I know, it could be this school's influence. The presence told me from the first classroom me and Seiko been in, and surely, it had to have effect on others over the long run.

_(Naomi) "…"_

Pausing for a second, I position myself against a clear wall of the right side, sitting myself down on the dusty boards with my legs up.

_(Naomi) "Please be okay Seiko... if anything really happen to you."_

Unknowingly, I couldn't figure why I stopped. I guess... I exhausted myself, to where I really needed to sit down and take a breather. Then having an injured ankle, it would be better to rest for a little bit, to prevent out-wearying myself.

_(Naomi) "…"_

Contemplating, I ran through my memories of how we got here... how everything started and how... this was the same place I had in my dreams. I couldn't believe it though... this had to be it.

_(Naomi) "...huh."_

While directing my eyes around the floorboards, I began to notice something amidst... something I haven't pay attention before.

_(Naomi) "…!"_

Quickly I pulled out my cell phone, checking through the history of calls and messages.

_(Naomi) "I wonder."_

Nothing was present, which got me to thinking... do phones work here? The Wi-Fi, or signal isn't displaying any bars, but the time seemed apparent. But no matter, I had to give it a try.

_(Naomi) "…"_

Scrolling through my contacts, I hit on Seiko's profile and instantly pressed the call command. While seeing if this work, I pushed my body against the wall, resting my back onto it.

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

_(Naomi) "…!"_

As not expected, the call was working. Maybe we are able to use them?

_(Naomi) "…Please pick up Seiko."_

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

Waiting for her to answer, I noticed how my cell phone was the only light being displayed here. Yet somehow, a feeling of more uneasiness developed into my body, if it's telling me to move out NOW.

_(Naomi) "…?"_

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

_(Naomi) "…!"_

The call was established... and this took most of my fear away, pushing me instantly to believing everything is more fine.

_(Naomi) "Seiko! Are you there?! Are you okay?!"_

Asking about her, she didn't answer. Actually, no noise was present from the background, which drew in all the anxiety from moments ago. Is she answering this phone? Or could it be...?

_(Naomi) "Seiko...? Please, answer me... are you there?"_

Quivering and putting now two hands on the cell phone, I stood up immediately and phased my head towards the staircase, which leads to floor above.

_(Naomi) "Seiko?"_

Again, something caught my attention on the steps, as if something moved there, something that could be watching my every move. Keeping that in mind, I shifted my body completely towards that direction, and gripped tightly on the phone.

_(Naomi) "Seiko please... talk to me, say something... where are you? Are you okay?"_

Starting to repeat myself, I really don't know what else to say... and I'm not sure if this is really her anymore.

_(Naomi) "Seiko!"_

Abruptly, footsteps were now being produce of the direction leading to the locked Science Lab.

_(Naomi) "…!"_

Facing quickly to who or whatever it is, I began to move slowly to the staircase, but paused halfway, waiting for a response. Normally in a situation like this, maybe running is the best answer...

_(Naomi) "...Hello? Who's out there?"_

The call to Seiko was still silent, yet the response I've made to whatever in the shadows didn't help...

_(?) "Such a beautiful girl."_

Randomly, a few steps were now present, but it was hard to see over the darkness the school displayed. Every nerve in my body told me to sprint out of here, however, I was stuck onto the floor, frozen like a statue.

_(?) "What are you doing in a place like this?"_

The voice was male, and in comparison, it was deeper than my classmate's voices. Probably a Senior from high school, or possibly, an adult? I couldn't really figure it out... as this terrifying moment is occurring, I put the phone into my skirts pocket, keeping it on call.

_(Naomi) "...W-What?"_

Stammering and quenched with dread, I still couldn't move back from whoever, or whatever I'm being faced from the darkness... no details could be expressed at this point.

_(?) "He-he, you know? This place? A place I would call HOME."_

Widen my eyes, I clenched my fists and finally had control to my feet, taking a few steps back slowly.

_(Naomi) "W-Who are you? Wh-What do you want?"_

Shaking while clenching more on my fist, the entity before me chuckled lightly.

_(?) "You didn't answer my question? Like I asked, what are you doing here?"_

I'm scared... so scared, so scared... very scared... this person or thing's tone doesn't sound right at all, yet... I don't think it's smart to just run off either... especially when I have this injured ankle...

_(Naomi) "Something brought us here..."_

Shaking my head, the figure gradually stepped forward a few steps.

_(?) "Oh, is that so? I wonder, are you missing a close friend?"_

Gasping, my eyes widen themselves again, with my hands losing their clench.

_(Naomi) "Wh-What do you mean?"_

Continuing to move slowly back, the figure from the now ghastly shadows chuckled once more, seemingly to take enjoyment of my reaction.

Please... please don't be who I'm thinking... and if so... I hope she's fine...

_(?) "A girl shorter than you, twin curls, and is wearing the same uniform."_

* * *

**I know it's been awhile since I uploaded a chapter on this story, which was hard to handle when I had to go through, "Writer's Block". I'm currently busy with another, including I've been paired with other things to do physically. Hopefully, you readers have enjoyed this! If you any of you want, leave a review to express your thoughts, or a private message for a question. I'll be sure to answer them as soon as I can!**


	8. Chapter 8: At a Point

**It's been too long! I hope you guys enjoy this :)**

* * *

Hearing the descriptions presented me with waves of dismay and unease, causing me to linger through a surreal perspective, all in all caught onto dark and cold thoughts. At this point, anybody else standing where I was would only consider all this just to be a nightmare. Yet the pain in my ankle, the apparition that attacked me earlier... and the dispute between me and Seiko had told me otherwise. This school though, perfectly stood out as the big puzzle to the chain of dreams and déjà vu reoccurrences I had, but why? Why must I undergo this Destiny? Why does it have to involve all my other classmates? Why does it lead up to this mark? No matter how much I questioned, I couldn't figure this on my own...

While contemplating further and further, the current position placed my mind back to reality, instantly bringing out the remaining panic I held through this entire time searching for Seiko. Unaware if it's really a person, or just a spirit trapped in this school; the figure that's cloaked under the shadows, without a doubt displayed itself not right in the head. The voice itself comprised such a deep intonation, along carrying an eerie tune to it, definitely emerged by other people that end up insane.

(Naomi) "…"

It's obvious I wasn't going anywhere by standing on one spot and thinking to myself, yet the courage I once had from wondering these accursed corridors dissipated. Instead of coming up for a response, I waited for the entity to continue... hoping to gain some sort of reassurance over Seiko's condition.

(?) "Unfortunately, I couldn't catch up to her. She was dashing left and right... dashing so everly fast."

Once hearing those words, the dark possibilities for Seiko had vanished, clearing up the troubles on my own conscience.

(Naomi) "…(Thank goodness.)"

Enjoying the slight relief, quickly it faded, now leading me to focus on my current wasn't really anything I could do, and I knew too well... if I started speeding out of here, the thing could easily caught me. If only my splint didn't break fall from earlier, I'd have a higher chance of escaping... Shaking my head fervently, I taken another step backwards and began approaching a subject, anticipating some extra time for a quick getaway.

(Naomi) "I don't understand... W-Why do you want us...?"

Volume of my voice easily displayed the condition I was in, adding in the very apprehension built from the figure's presence. I couldn't help but let it out... quiver my body entirely and glisten my sights, allowing my breathing to pick up it's own speed. No matter if I shown the strong part of me, I'd still have to face the confrontation that lies ahead. And to be honest, I carried no confidence for my sake. Only reason why I'm able to continue moving, let alone be Seiko. Without her, I may have already forgo towards this dark influence of the school, and allowed whoever or whatever to take me. After a long pause, not a single noise was produced, to where I couldn't be sure if it was still there or not. Eventually, the entity spoke an uneasy line.

(?) "Oh, there's no need to worry... you'll probably see it. When I get close to you, and push myself on you... and let me inside of you."

Just hearing those sick words held me in an uncomfortable strain, and really, I wasn't looking forward to knowing the answer... Even how naïve I am, it clearly sounded what's thought to be... something inappropriate, which lead me to believing that this could be a person then? Yet the air I'm coated in is pretty chilly, same feeling as when the hair-like apparition attacked me earlier.

(Naomi) "…(I won't let that happen, not when Seiko is still around in this Hell.)

Moving a few steps back, the entity seemed to stay motionless, no indication of sound to be brought to my ears. But then... there was this odd feeling being casted from it, as if it's suggesting me to turn around and move on to what I should be doing.

(Naomi) "…(What can I do? There's nothing else to use nearby me, no other way... I'm limited with only one choice.)"

Scanning over any possible options I may have, the silent moment have been interrupted by the diabolical giggles from the figure, establishing an overstretched resonance. Likelihood of the emission, it could be transferred throughout the rest of the building, probably taken attention of anybody to anything else roaming around the school. Casting aside those thoughts, the entity resumed.

(?) "It'll be a shame if I caught you now. I rather let you run and perhaps... give you some time, eh? Before I commence the chase?"

Flashes of unsettling images ran through my head, unveiling wrong scenarios if I do get caught. Yet direct as it was, it somewhat stir doubts on escaping, uniting and expanding the moreover fright between this circumstance. If Seiko outran this though, then I can too. I just have to prevent putting too much pressure on my sprained ankle... and maybe use support from whatever I came across by. For now, the walls are suitable. Gradually stepping backwards, the figure in front created a sound, if it were to be disappointed.

(?) "This could have been prevented if you only answered my question."

Absorbing the following remark, I began to fall into a dazed state, dumbfounded of what it said. By that, what did it mean? I did answer the question... was it not good enough? It made no sense whatsoever. Curious of it's statement, I tried discussing it over again... maybe I could set things to a lesser degree?

(Naomi) "I don't understand, I-"

Cutting off my speech, the thing took two loud steps forward and spoke roughly this time, stimulating a cold and massive chill around my body.

(?) "Tick tock! Your time is being used, beautiful!"

Accepting the very frightening turn, I let out a light cry, quivering myself more than before.

(Naomi) "Uaah!"

It seemed I could no longer compromise with it... in an instant, I faced to the other direction and hustled to the staircase, using the wall of the right side for support.

(Naomi) "Dammit! Please don't reach me...!"

Speaking to myself as I limped down the steps, I had a further glimpse of the figure's sick intention, echoing itself while I kept moving to the bottom.

(?) "When I end up having you under my arm though, I could lure her as well and have twice of the fun. Yes... what fun that'll be..."

Bracing myself after the last step, I wasn't too sure where else to go, which was scary to realized that anything could happen to me. If I hid into one of the rooms nearby, I could easily be caught and intervene a horrible fate. Then if I persist onto limping through the halls continuously back and forth... it could happen either way. I may as well stumble upon something similar to that very entity, and have myself end up in a worsen scenario.

(Naomi) "I hope Seiko's safe..."

Not only I have to worry about my situation, but also for Seiko... there's no telling what had happened to her. Even...

(Naomi) "No..."

I can't think like that, not now... I need to believe she's fine. Seiko must of locked herself somewhere, or she could be walking through a different part of the school, away from everything else... she had to be okay.

(Naomi) "...Fu-Fu..."

Discarding the negative thoughts, I glanced frequently at my surroundings, hoping to meet up an area I'll be out of reach of the entity's view. A hiding spot I could perhaps be in without detection?

(Naomi) "C'mon, there has to be one place..."

For the meantime, luck was the one factor on my side, including whatever amount of stamina that my body consisted. It's... scary... having to be forced into a situation like this... apart from being in this school, I don't-

(Naomi) "Ow...! (D-Damn it, I applied too much pressure again...)"

Pulling myself up, I taken a heavy breath and closed my eyes, shutting out the horrible ordeal that's been bestowed over me.

(Naomi) "Please be far from me..."

Considering I should move, a sensation told me to stay into position. As if... something other was moving up ahead of me. Adjusting my balance against the right wall, I aimed my eyes into the darkness and try concentrating my sights.

*Creak*

*Tap*

*Tap*

Catching the abrupt steps, it was unclear who or what was moving. Even though it wasn't far, this area of the building was too dark, and really, I could hardly see anything.

(Naomi) "…! (What could that be?)"

Still feeling unsure to move forward, a familiar voice echoed from behind, adding in the fear I lost.

(?) "Alas, where could she be?"

(Naomi) "…!"

Without hesitation, I moved quickly upwards, heading towards the hallway leading to the classroom of 4A.

(Naomi) "...He's behind me, I n-need to move somewhere quickly..."

So scared... very, very scared... I don't know how would this end up.

(?) "Yoohoo! Hey beautiful, where did you ran off too? I promise when I find you, I'll take great care of ya!"

Just disgusting... too disgusting. Yet I had no time of standing and thinking over it.

(Naomi) "...I-Is this it?"

The door was jammed, it seemed I couldn't unlocked it. No matter how much force I used, it wouldn't bulged. Left and right felt somewhat unsettling, as if I continued whatever path... I may had encountered something far worse from what was following me.

(Naomi) "Damn it... damn it...! Open...!"

No matter how much I tried, it still wouldn't open. Eventually, my surroundings became quiet. The corrupted voice on my trail seemed to stopped completely.

(Naomi) "…?"

Even if I felt slightly safer, I needed to break my way into this room. For an unknown reason, it felt like I needed to be in there.

*Shuffle*

*Shuffle*

(Naomi) "…?!"

Without thinking, the door somewhat was allowing me to enter. The locks or barricades behind it felt like were gone.

(Naomi) "…!"

Suddenly the door opening itself, a familiar face was now in front of me...

(Seiko) "Naomi...!"

Pulling me in and shutting the door ever so tightly, she pulled me into her arms with a tight hug.

(Naomi) "S-Seiko...! Y-You are okay...?"

Feeling so relieved and taken off most of the ugly weight, I knew it was going to be okay now. Finally being reunited from what it felt like a few months, it was over. No more searching and worrying.

* * *

**I apologize for taking TOO long on this. Honestly the feeling of writing this vanished for awhile, and I tried forcing myself over and over whenever I had time, seemingly to have that energy to doing so. Not sure I'll continue this, unless you guys really love reading the story.**


	9. Chapter 9: Piecing Together

**Here's yet another chapter! I know it has been awhile, but here it is! Hope you readers enjoy :)**

**And if you guys are in search of a YouTuber to watch in your times of boredom (Or just need more in general) look me up!**

**It's: ShadeWonderfield**

* * *

_(Seiko) "Naaaaaaaomi!"_

_(Naomi) "Seeeeeeiko!_

Based on the actions we expressed, both of us had to be considered the most emotional couples in the world. With a bunch of tears, a very tight hug, even a few snot spewing from her cute little nose, clearly we were both relieved. Since the separation between us had happened, forcing us to face a turmoil of anxiety, including both of us experiencing fearful and remorsing thoughts of either one of us ending up in any danger... it all came down to resolve itself. Leaving me to ever feel grateful, along for me to reconsider about everything in our circumstances. There was no way I was losing her a second time... not EVER again.

_(Naomi) "Seiko, I'm sorry for what I said before, I didn't mean anything by it. I... wasn't acting like myself."_

Stammering those words, Seiko pulled away and placed her delicate hands on my cheeks, directing our sights into each other. The tear in her own eyes along with the beaming smile displayed no other emotion, alone of her usual contentment.

_(Seiko) "Quit your worrying...! I don't care about those things at all! What's important is that you are safe... back in my arms."_

Without hesitation, I quickly pulled her in and placed my head over her shoulder, still holding onto the untold guilt. Yet being told that, I couldn't help but feel a touch of warmth within those words of hers.

_(Naomi) "How could I not worry? The things I've said must of been ridiculous... and painful for you to hear. then me running off without you... in a place like this? I... it's inexcusable... I should of known better. You... could of been hur-"_

Unexpectedly, Seiko laid a kiss on my lips, washing away the majority of those conflicted feelings. No matter what our situation before had turned into, she only then shook her head in objection, raising while pressing her soft hands into my face.

_(Seiko) "Naomi. We were both frightened in our own ways."_

_(Naomi) "Frightened? I was... throwing a tantrum at nothing Seiko..."_

_(Seiko) "Still, you were only stressed out. This SCHOOL we are in isn't normal..."_

Coming across everything until the room we were in, there was no way anyone could consider all of the happenings mundane. The spirits we've encountered, objects moving on their own, writings forming towards certain places, and many more had explained the nature.

_(Naomi) "Yeah, completely with you there. It's not normal in the slightest bit..."_

Answering in that regard, she nodded and brought her hands down to my shoulders, gripping them lightly. While the squints from her eyes formed, mine also followed along.

_(Seiko) "There must be paranormal stuff influencing us making bad calls... we read the notes, they said stuff like that y'know?"_

_(Naomi) "Y-Yeah..."_

Feeling a small doubt from that answer, I spoke the other side of my mind.

_(Naomi) "However, I don't believe it was entirely that..."_

Saying that, more had to be within the essence of our background. The painful statements made from me were definitely similar to my thoughts, all in all different forms and their degrees. But from what I said, Seiko shook her head and pierced eyes with mine. Ready to solve the issue that was hanging over us.

_(Seiko) "Naomi, I know you wouldn't ever act like such outside these walls... but you and me being here, put into this bizarre situation, it must be the reason."_

_(Naomi) "I-It's... irrational"_

_(Seiko) "Very. Even if that's not the case, we were simply under a lot of pressure. You and I couldn't really want that. Am I right?"_

Pulling ourselves away, Seiko placed her hands down to mine, clenching them and still plastering a smile over her own demeanor. While experiencing the strong approach, the burning sensation had reoccur itself, signifying I was definitely exposing my weakness. Blushing ear-to-ear, captured by her strength of love. Remaining speechless, I lowered my gaze while hiding the embarrassment that unraveled before myself.

_(Naomi) "I hated that I left you... and I hate myself for it so badly Seiko."_

_(Seiko) "And I hated that I didn't catch up with you in time Naomi... which also brings disappointment on myself."_

Looking back up, we carried our level of stares, fishing out further of each other's feelings. It seemed we needed it, and that we needed to open up about the moment from before.

_(Seiko) "From the day we met, I always loved you."_

_(Naomi) "You... did?"_

Feeling the heaviness once more, eyes from Seiko didn't blink once.

_(Seiko) "Of course, since the day we met. Counting the steps you take, catching the little interruptions you make, and coloring in the gaps you fake. Even when you dismissed what I was trying to go for with you, it didn't matter. What did was you, only you... because I love you... very, very much."_

The pressure of her love was absolutely getting to me, changing the way I was feeling during the moment. As if weight from the school's darkening shifted into somewhere it wouldn't reach me.

_(Naomi) "Seiko..."_

_(Seiko) "Naomi, I will always continue loving you. Even if... I'm not the best for you."_

With the sudden change of her tone and the words, I knew something right along hit her nerves. And there was nothing to determine what it was, no hints for me to had figure out. At that point I needed to do what was important.

_(Naomi) "Seiko... what are you talking about? You are the best for me. Nobody could ever take your place."_

_(Seiko) "Heh, I would love to believe that... but you weren't sure about me, huh?"_

_(Naomi) "What... do you mean?"_

It was strange, too strange. The person I knew and loved was slightly changing in front of me. Although it was still Seiko, something must be attacking her feelings. Perhaps something from our previous closing? If not, we must figure it out together. I couldn't afford her hurting anymore.

_(Seiko) "You always found Mochida cute, and had sights for him."_

If that was the reason, it seemed still off. The Seiko I knew wouldn't be too into that, unless... it was what it was. Seeing someone you love being admired and admiring the other back would be painful for most, and understandably, it could had got to her. Keeping everything in mind, I tried breaking it down.

_(Naomi) "But it was really nothing. He... is just a friend. And I was always sure about you."_

_(Seiko) "Oh?"_

Realizing it wasn't powerful I had to use other words, something far more effective for her to bear. And eventually, I had it. Instinctively we both sat on our bottoms and touched sides together, along maintaining our eye-contact.

_(Naomi) "I could see why you would think those things. Only because of how I was before and with other people. Like an outcast, I never associated myself with others... which made it harder for me to bond and learn how people really work._

_(Seiko) "You don't have to tell me that."_

That look and tone of voice told me, and she well in fact knew how I was. Just in case, I went with it.

_(Naomi) "But I do. To let you understand why I wasn't accurately aware of what you been doing this entire time. You were... trying to open me up, trying to make me see differently. So far, you did Seiko. Nobody else could have done it."_

With a hint of smile, she immediately reverted back into a light scowl. Believing I almost had it...

_(Seiko) "Heheh, yeah."_

_(Naomi) "You have Seiko. I promise you, no one could have done the same like you. I... enjoyed everything. From the gifts we given each other, the talks, the flirtation and teases you done, the attention... the places we gone together, the texting and calls... the classes we sat together and skipped. Everything. You are the only reason why I'm still here."_

After my share of feelings, Seiko began to look alarmed. Sort of in question and anxious what I previously said. Knowingly I would of facepalmed for my ridiculous explanations.

_(Seiko) "Don't... say it like that. You would still be here without me."_

_(Naomi) "Well I wouldn't DO those things towards myself, but you know what I'm talking about. I wouldn't be me without you Seiko. Just remember the times."_

_(Seiko) "I do. Each and every one of them."_

Kissing her forehead she began to slowly glow red, while both of our eyes expelled some small tears.

_(Seiko) "You brought so much burning within my insides Naomi. Having you... living our relationship now... you don't know how much it means to me."_

_(Naomi) "No I know. I'm feeling exactly the same. It's as if... it's a dream."_

Saying those simple words we directly began kissing, along with our bodies pressing harder into each other. After the moments we brought attention.

_(Seiko) "You mean a dream come true?"_

Noticing the pacing my breaths, and the pressure residing, nothing could of stopped it.

_(Seiko) "I would marry you."_

_(Naomi) "And I would happily accept. You are my life Seiko."_

_(Seiko) "And you're my life too Naomi."_

There it was. Both of us... brought more tears and plastered with a deeper color of red. The guilt within myself still was trapped, yet I couldn't hold it in any longer.

_(Naomi) "Seiko... before what I said, when we split up..."_

Without a single hint she pulled me in and kissed hard, then released.

_(Seiko) "Shut up and just know I'm happier than anything when you are with me! Because... I couldn't have it in any other way. Not a moment without you Naomi. Don't feel convicted... let it go, for me? And if you can't, just let me kiss you and prove you I'm perfectly fine until you do!"_

_(Naomi) "Oh Seiko!"_

Crumbling and crumbling those feelings, it seemed they already did their time and just left. Bringing me nothing else to go by them anymore but allow her love guide me. Destroy those obstacles ahead of us, together.

_(Seiko) "Sometimes I can be an idiot, heh."_

_(Naomi) "Wait... what are you talking about?"_

_(Seiko) "Eh, before."_

_(Naomi) "Well you are not! Stop accusing yourself for my mess up..."_

Unveiling my piece of repeating pain, Seiko grinned, placing her hands on my cheeks and kissed once more.

_(Seiko) "OUR mess up. Doesn't involve anyone else but us, only us. So what we should do... is to be careful from now on. No overlooking anything, no bottling up our emotions... we reveal every tidy-bit of information to each other! Understood?"_

Hearing the uproar instantly brought comfort over the hanging weights I had, erasing the entirety of the disgust that laid over myself. And to tell the truth, nothing else could be placed over how beautiful it was. We deserved it; we needed to clean our souls out together. Nodding gently with a carefree smile, hers developed even more.

_(Naomi) "I love the sound of that!"_

_(Seiko) "Alright then, let's not give up! We'll get out of here safely with everyone else. We shall do so!"_

Strangely, by hearing Seiko's proclamation, the negative energy didn't carry over my thoughts. Since it was no longer a nuisance, I evidently agreed, feeling the shower of delightment spreading throughout my body.

_(Naomi) "Yes, together."_

No restraints, we started kissing slowly, softly pushing our lips while our moisture was slightly giving off. Although I wanted to say more to her, it must have been enough to establish everything. After a few minutes, we both moved up closer to the center of the room, cuddling and pushing our faces into one.

_(Seiko) "Oh Naomi! You're so... so warm!"_

During the session, it seemed I wasn't overall comfortable, from acknowledging how much our time was spent there. But again, we needed this... we needed to share more time before we head out those darken halls again. Unsure where to start, I waited when it was appropriate, to express more of those troubles.

_(Naomi) "Heh, you too."_

_(Seiko) "Hehe... I would have it like no other. If I were to choose a fluffy blanket or a fire. In a heartbeat, you know what would it be."_

Showing a wink, it was obvious. However, I wanted to turn things around.

_(Naomi) "Both of them?"_

_(Seiko) "Wha-! Noooooo!"_

Tightening her grip over me, she began to lift her left hand on my cheek, facing my view into her without any urges. Just seeing her be like that skipped my heart.

_(Seiko) "Never in a lifetime! Surely and without hesitation, you Naomi! The warmth of your body is more than enough! It's... everything!"_

_(Naomi) "I know, I know! I was only teasing you."_

_(Seiko) "You better be, or I would have shown you."_

As curiosity was growing within myself, I couldn't help but push towards it.

_(Naomi) "Show me? Show me what?"_

_(Seiko) "Heheh."_

Blushing brightly, seiko gradually pushed her face into mine, rubbing our noses together while leaving soft kisses. After doing so, she pulled herself closely to my ear, whispering those very words.

_(Seiko) "...that's only a small part of it. When we return home, more than that will happen."_

_(Naomi) "…!"_

To only listening those words, the glow had returned and drastically shook my entire body. Revisiting those emotions we expressed last night and when we were in the restroom back in Kisaragi.

_(Naomi) "Seiko!"_

_(Seiko) "Yes Naomi?"_

_(Naomi) "I-"_

Believing there was something to say, there really wasn't. Which lead me to feeling so hopeless of the overwhelming position I was put into. I couldn't argue, I wanted it too.

_(Naomi) "Ugh... never mind."_

Recovering my smile, we both giggled.

_(Seiko) "You're so cute."_

Flattered, I answered back.

_(Naomi) "And you are also adorable!"_

_(Seiko) "Pfft! Are you kidding? The only adorable is you!"_

An unavoidable cycle had made it's way between us. However, it wasn't so bad as it was delightful.

_(Naomi) "Why are you so difficult?"_

_(Seiko) "I don't know."_

Replying with her tongue out, she patted my cheeks and squeezed them. Slowly giving me more kisses against my lips.

_(Seiko) "Say... Naomi. We need to discuss about something."_

_(Naomi) "Huh? We do?"_

_(Seiko) "Uh-huh. It's about those dreams we had."_

Sort of confused, Seiko was having a serious expression laid over her own face. Directly telling me it was vital, and that it needed to be talked about quickly.

_(Naomi) "Dreams we had? What are you referring Seiko?"_

_(Seiko) "Y'know? The dreams we both had of each other today. With the familiar settings? We didn't go too far with it a while ago, but we can go into depth when we are already here."_

That was all entirely true, and it was hard to believe my dream from the morning had connections towards that school. Which brought me to feeling ever so blue, chipping away the built confidence.

_(Seiko) "Hey, It's okay. I know it's horrible to think about them... but they didn't happen, right?"_

Seeing my expression, she rubbed my cheeks back and forth softly to get rid of the discomfort. Along with the regard she made, it was true. They didn't happen, yet I couldn't help but be anxious about them.

_(Naomi) "Y-Yeah."_

_(Seiko) "A while ago, you looked really hesitant of the lavatories upstairs. Did it somewhat look alike in that dream you had?"_

Swallowing the spit inside, I nodded.

_(Naomi) "Yeah."_

_(Seiko) "And were you afraid of talking about it? Were you trying to not believe it?"_

With the same gesture, we both nodded that time.

_(Naomi) "I didn't want to... but it looks EXACTLY like the place. The air... the texture of wood... everything Seiko."_

_(Seiko) "That's sort of creepy."_

_(Naomi) "Definitely."_

Sort of shaking, she then pulled me in for a short hug and kiss on the nose, trying to vent my feelings.

_(Seiko) "Like I said, it didn't happen."_

_(Naomi) "Yeah, you are right. It didn't. So your dream... was the Infirmary the similar?"_

With the same gesture of her own, it sort of scared me from the inside. The place we were in had been dreamt, before we made it.

_(Seiko) "It is... and I didn't want to worry you. I pushed it aside. but it couldn't be anything? Maybe it's just a mere coincidence?"_

Feeling unpleasant, I wished that was true.

_(Naomi) "I don't know... I want to believe it is, but... it felt too real. Then this place... It's just disturbing and it matches. This couldn't be a coincidence Seiko."_

_(Seiko) "Hmm... I guess so."_

Both of us sighing, she gripped my hands and then we kissed again softly.

_(Seiko) "Let's try being super careful. Avoid those places unless it's necessary. Stay together, hand-to-hand._

_(Naomi) "Absolutely."_

Though knowing this couldn't last forever, we needed to move out and find the others. Find our exit out of this school.

_(Naomi) "Should we be moving outwards now? Honestly, I don't want to... but we need to do something more than staying here. We may never know the rest could be outside."_

_(Seiko) "True. But if you think about it, we already checked this school inside and out. We haven't came across anyone."_

_(Naomi) "I-"_

When she mentioned that, the memory of being chased for a short while returned to my mind.

_(Seiko) "Naomi? Did you find someone?"_

_(Naomi) "I-I did."_

After taking a heavy breath, my mouth brought out the words from my mind.

_(Naomi) "Once another shake happened throughout the school, the flooring around a certain staircase was set up again..."_

_(Seiko) "Set up again?"_

_(Naomi) "Yeah. The flooring placed itself back together. If it didn't... we could of been still lost, and I..."_

In lost of mind, Seiko lifted my chin and spoke.

_(Seiko) "Don't think about that. Do tell me, did you really see someone else? Who was it?"_

As of being asked, I was sort of hesitant to answer.

_(Naomi) "I don't know... I wasn't even sure if it was a person. It was hard to identify in the darkness."_

_(Seiko) "My goodness... and the condition you were in, with your ankle."_

_(Naomi) "It's fine. My ankle is actually feeling better. But yeah... it gave me a short chance to run. And what was scarier... it mentioned about chasing you Seiko. From another time..."_

_(Seiko) "It did?"_

_(Naomi) "Mhm."_

Saying those words, Seiko began to widen her eyes and aimed her head downwards.

_(Seiko) "I'll confess, I was also chased by something. But I outran it around the second floor and made it into this room._

_(Naomi) "Oh?"_

Lifting her head up, she peered through me with eyes of worry.

_(Seiko) "it was terrifying... and you had to go through it too."_

_(Naomi) "Both of us did."_

_(Seiko) "I'm glad we are both safe from whatever it was... which tells us there are more bad ghosts beyond those halls. Although we may have not met anyone from our group of friends, I'm sure they are fine!"_

_(Naomi) "I hope so too."_

Staying quite for a moment, she pulled me in instinctively.

_(Naomi) "Huh?"_

_(Seiko) "I'm so fortunate you are safe... and we are here together."_

_(Naomi) "Me too."_

Releasing, we both stared into each other's eyes and had the same thoughts.

_(Seiko) "I think we need to find them. After all, this school has some weird elements. Odd shifting and such."_

_(Naomi) "Yeah, we should move on ahead. Maybe those doors that lead outside of the school had opened already? Who knows?"_

As I finished my piece... an abrupt movement taken place around us, shaking hard and fast. To the point that we fell flat on our sides into one.

_*Thud*_

_*Thud*_

_*Clut*_

_*Clut*_

_*Thud*_

_(Naomi) "Wh-What? Another Earthquake?!"_

_(Seiko) "Naomi, under those desks! Quick!"_

Moving ourselves, hand-to-hand, we hid underneath the nearest desk. Hoping for it to subside. Waiting and waiting for it to stop, we both remained into one another's grip, placing comforting in our feelings.

_*Thud*_

_*Clut*_

_*Clut*_

_*Clut*_

_*Thud*_

_*Thud*_

Eventually, the motions had stopped. Leaving us to peek our heads out of the desk's shadows.

_(Seiko) "My goodness!"_

_(Naomi) "Thank God it stopped..."_

Slowly moving ourselves out from underneath the desks, we both stood near the center of the room. Ready to move outside and discover if anything has changed.

_(Naomi) "That's weird, everything outside didn't shatter."_

_(Seiko) "Uh-huh."_

_(Naomi) "So... do we continue exploring?"_

Looking at each other, Seiko nodded with a kiss to my nose.

_(Seiko) "As long as we are together, and that we keep eyes on everything... I happily agree!"_

Nervously giggling to myself, our hands had a tighter grip, now facing ourselves towards the darken halls of the building.

_(Naomi) "Which way should we go? We have left, right, and straight."_

_(Seiko) "Hmm..."_

While scratching the backside of her own head with her free hand, I noticed the change within the air.

(Naomi) "Seiko, does it feel... different?"

_(Seiko) Huh? Don't you mean the atmosphere?"_

_(Naomi) "Yeah. Like if it suddenly gotten easier? If that's the best way to explain it?"_

_(Seiko) "I could say so honestly."_

As we slowly took a few steps forward, we knew our exploration would be better. When both of us are together this time around.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
